


关于如何用完全科学的手法缓解钝痛

by Yaegaki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Comeplay, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Science, Hannibal is Hannibal, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Medical Examination, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Spanking, Translation, Under-negotiated Kink, Vibrators, Violent Thoughts, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/pseuds/Yaegaki
Summary: “威廉·格雷厄姆先生？”汉尼拔清了清嗓子，尔后伸手示意走廊尽头的咨询室，“请这边走，我可以为你诊治了。”“啊。很好。抱歉。”年轻人紧张地搓了搓双手，但仍迈步向前，走向汉尼拔那扇别致的红色房门。+++在本文中，维多利亚时期的伦敦，汉尼拔是一位“神经紊乱”方面的专家，而威尔是一位病人，要的就是那种治疗…





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/gifts).
  * A translation of [On Entirely Scientific Methods for the Relief of Dull Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582618) by [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant). 



> 作者：标签范围够深（而且贯穿全文）但不够广——如果你在阅读之前想要知道某个特定的小黄梗在不在里面，请不要大意地问我。
> 
> 在本文中，茶杯是一间诊所的病人，该诊所的医生会为了你的健康而使你高潮（这在维多利亚时期确有其事，只是从未用在男性身上——关于那个部分全是我杜撰的），因此虽然他和医生有了关于性的接触，但他正是为此而来的。
> 
> 汉尼拔还是汉尼拔，威尔是只小猫鼬，基本上这并不是一个“如何正确交往”的例子，但我已尽量让它看起来轻松（会有些幕后谋杀）。我发明了一些“仪器”，蒸汽朋克了另一些，请不要在没有经过任何研究的情况下尝试任何性相关的运动。

 

 

 

“格雷厄姆先生？”汉尼拔瞟着手中那张以他秘书那优雅的铜版体书写着下一位病人姓名的卡片，再次朗读出声。她不可能会犯错；他可有一套滴水不漏的归档系统。

但是，仍然无人回应。他抬起头，再次审视小小的候诊室。

它小归小，却是人满为患，连这样一个十一月的寒冷周四也不例外。“独家”和“有效”是使位于哈利街上的【神经学专家：莱克特博士及合作伙伴】成为现在这样一间成功诊所的致胜法宝。八月之后他们所能提供的每一个预约机会都被抢空，即便如此，每当汉尼拔打开诊疗室的门时，所见的仍是每张候诊椅上都坐着人。

前面提到的合作伙伴——克劳福德博士和布鲁姆博士——当然都有各自负责的病人们。有些处于汉尼拔这样地位——独树一帜、不论在研究还是任教方面都炙手可热、收到的晚餐邀请更是从不间断——的人，事业到了这个阶段一般都会渐缓自家诊所的经营，以便将更多精力投诸此般副业乐事上。

而汉尼拔却并不觉得自己的工作已然圆满。他近来总被一种什么地方尚有不足的感觉困扰。由于多次试图分析此种感觉未果，他经常会尝试将其忽略。

与此同时，他幸运地在一个自己喜爱的领域工作，于是他秉持了每周接待和其他人同等数量的新问诊者的作风。不过其中若有任何过于乏味或令人不悦的，他会将实际治疗的部分转给杰克或者阿拉娜。

有些不讨喜的名字最终会从病人档案簿里消失。但这——呜呼——并不常见。那么做，汉尼拔被迫提醒自己，是不切实际且会适得其反的。毕竟，就连苏格兰场的愚蠢也有其限度。

于是乎，奇特恩登夫人在今天也能够出现在他的候诊室里，用铅笔在她小小的记事本上涂写着她的敌人列表。而且维克多爵士毫无疑问地也在他每周三的例行诊疗时出现，不受本周其他休闲活动的干扰。

对于维克多爵士，汉尼拔有一些期盼已久、千般斟酌的，计划。

“威廉·格雷厄姆先生？”他又叫了一遍，并决不允许悄悄升起的一丝不耐出现在自己声音里。如果这个新病人也要加入不受欢迎的行列，那该有多麻烦——又不是说汉尼拔手头上的事还不够多。

突然，通往大街的门咣地打开，进来一位年轻人。他身着裁剪犀利的修身黑色长大衣，衣物上那些昂贵的线条全被尘土所毁，就好像他在来到此地之前刚从下水道里走了一遭。他很年轻，脸庞清爽干净，时兴的高礼帽下洒落了一头栗色卷发。

“十分抱歉！”这位闯入者喘着气宣告。他的眉毛上挂着一滴汗珠，舌头——粉色的——扫过下唇，“我想我有个两点四十五分的预约。之前我正在……”他朝门口大略比划了一下，“比我预料的晚了点儿。”

他对着汉尼拔眨了眨眼。长睫毛环绕中的双眼圆睁，瞳孔是两汪深潭，犹如一只猎物。

“威廉·格雷厄姆先生？”片刻之后汉尼拔确认道。他清了清嗓子，尔后伸手示意走廊尽头的咨询室，“请这边走，我可以为你诊治了。”

“啊。很好。抱歉。”年轻人紧张地搓了搓双手，但仍迈步向前，走向汉尼拔那扇别致的红色房门。

进了房间，格雷厄姆先生四下环视，眼睛瞪得更大了。

“这是个比人们预料中更大的空间，是的，”汉尼拔见状带着礼貌的微笑说道。他将卡片端正地放在办公桌上的分类帐上方。这件家具被安置在长方形房间的一端，与另一端的黑色皮质检查用靠椅相对。中间是两张对面摆放的舒适扶手椅，而汉尼拔此时正走向它们，调整外衣下摆后坐下，接着从一旁的矮桌上拿起了他的钢笔和笔记本。

“请，”他说道，并且示意。

“啊。好的没错。当然。”格雷厄姆先生再次舔了舔嘴唇，穿过房间坐在另一张椅子上。他跷起腿，随即又放下。他的长裤是流行的紧身裁剪，可是汉尼拔不认为裆部看起来有些过紧只是他自己的想象。

这年轻人光滑面颊上浸染的是红晕吗？或许。在室内必需保持的、相对昏暗的灯光下，要看出来颇有难度。窗帘总是闭合，墙壁完全隔音，这件咨询室在过去的时间里曾经为汉尼拔在各方面所用，而最终，作为它原本的、正式的用途，让他能够在其中诊治人类的“神经紊乱”，真是再完美不过。

倒不是说真有这种疾病，抑或是它需要治疗——在调查了能够入手的资料之后，汉尼拔私下里对所谓女人因子宫活动产生痉挛、还有男人的男性精华过量或不足这些事保持着不买账的态度。然而使他宽心的是，他针对上述情况采取的治疗，到头来是对病人本身有益。况且，更重要的是，治疗过程对他来讲十分有趣。一直以来，对他人施以力量和控制才是他真正的天职，现在的他会羞于承认，在羽翼未丰的青少年时代，他曾将此种控制物理性地想象成为暴力与威胁。其实人们可以通过非常不同的方法，被剪毛、去皮、一览无遗。

而结果是，他们也会为了享受此种特权而不惜代价。

“那么，是何种困扰使你来到这里呢？”汉尼拔用了他标准的开场白。他握笔似是准备书写，双眼却紧盯格雷厄姆先生的脸，迫切想要接收每一个细节。

这位年轻人是谁？是个不长脑子的花花公子、完全不在乎守时和礼节，还是个礼貌但完全无法自我规律的无助类型？是个赶时髦的小年轻还是个对穿着不上心的人？

事实上，对他那很可能会发生的治疗来说，这些都无所谓。不过汉尼拔发现自己想要知道。

格雷厄姆先生在椅子里别扭地动了动，抱起了双臂，喉咙随着吞咽的动作上下运动。然后他移开了视线，望向汉尼拔挂在墙上的、正是为了在此种情况下分心而用的图画之一。

然而接下来——同时令汉尼拔意外——的是，他貌似稳住了自己，又转了回来，双眼正对上汉尼拔的，意志坚决。

“根据我所阅读的资料，我认为困扰我的是一种……精力过剩。”格雷厄姆先生清了清嗓子，伸手在空气中不甚明了地比划，希望能弥补言语难以形容的部分，“我经常会受到，呃，夜间遗漏的困扰，差不多同样频繁的还有，”他挥着手，“ _雄性肿瘤_ 。”

“那么当这样的肿胀发生时，”汉尼拔问道。他的声音保持着一贯的绝对平缓，这得益于多年来每天询问同样的问题，“你是否采尝试过自行引流？请一定据实回答，这个至关重要。”

现在那双颊上绝对染上了颜色，但格雷厄姆先生的目光纹丝不动，几乎是凶猛的。

“不。我明白半手动刺激的危险性，我也从未如此尝试过。不过，”他咳嗽一声，再次眨了眨眼。

“怎样？”汉尼拔轻柔地问道，并意识到自己正从座椅里向前倾身。感到微窘的他于是试图把那个靠回去的动作做得无比放松。

“我在伦敦时报上看到了一则广告，”格雷厄姆先生的声音低了下去，几乎是在呢喃了，“承诺用一种‘现代仪器’让人能够在自己家中私密地清除蓄积的精华。上星期它寄来了，它……”他又干咳一声，在椅子上蠕动着，一只手向裤裆伸去，被他自己当场抓获，转而放在扶手上。“当我能够将其运作自如之后，它简直是……无比灵验。不过若是，呃，独自使用的话它还是多有不便。我觉得是时候找一位专门人士来提供服务，很明显此类协助正是我所需要的。”

汉尼拔点头：“我想大多数人都会说这是个明智的决定，格雷厄姆先生。”

“那么，你能帮我？”

“这的确正是我的职业，”汉尼拔将笔和——完全空白的——笔记本放在一边，双手指尖相抵，用鼻子长长地、缓慢地吸了口气。他为自己头脑的犀利感到不可言喻的自豪，但此刻他只希望它能够不那么有才，以至于为他奉上了这样一幅画面：格雷厄姆先生瘫在自己的床上，尝试着用某种邮寄订购的三流假阳具让自己释放，他的性器忠实地未被碰触、炽热坚硬地摇摆着，直到它终于抽搐着喷射，才让他脱离苦海。

汉尼拔闭上眼，吸气呼气，然后睁开。

“你对自己的健康有其他的担忧吗？包括任何方面的健康？”

“我想没有。我孩提时期曾经从树上坠下，摔断了一条胳膊？”

“那应该与目前的状况没有联系。所以你没有服过药物？处方药片、偏方药物或是补药？”

“一位热衷阅读小册子的远房亲戚寄给我这么个东西，装在绿色的大玻璃瓶里。‘雅典人的灵药’，我记得叫这个名字。我几乎不怎么记得喝它，它让我觉得……不像自己。”

“那么请将它倒掉，绝对不要再喝。”汉尼拔拿起笔，真的做了条简短的笔记，“此类混合物中的成分经常会对消化道非常有害，因此会影响我对你的治疗。”

“明白了，好的，”格雷厄姆先生点头如捣蒜，面颊上又爆出一朵新鲜的红晕。随即他的目光又闪向一旁，仿佛他刚刚才初次注意到房间对面那张检查用躺椅的存在。他盯着看了片刻之后再次看向汉尼拔，明显是在咽下一个问题。

“按照我的习惯，一般不会在初次问诊时便开始实际疗程，”汉尼拔说着，被格雷厄姆先生黯淡下来的表情逗乐了。“但是，”他站起身，“既然你的情况如此简单明了，我认为我们可以立刻开始。可否请你去那扇屏风后面，除去你的长裤及内裤，还有外套及领结？衬衣可以留着，但请解开衣领。”

他边说边感到一丝遗憾；这是他的标准指示。他做好准备去猜测，格雷厄姆先生除了其他这些美学角度的优点之外，也有一副古希腊人会乐于雕刻的躯体。

他的意识为此做出了联系，于是他向房间一角那个方方正正的、被推销员留在那里的黑色盒子投去一瞥。或许能用在这个病例上？诚然，格雷厄姆先生表示过，体内刺激对于他的需求已经足够，但若没有试验，又何来科学？

与此同时，当事人正忠实地藏身屏风之后，很快，长裤、背带、还有一双袜子就被甩在了屏风顶部边缘。随后，就像是故意要让汉尼拔再次体会小鹿乱撞的感觉般，格雷厄姆先生小心翼翼地走了出来。他的白衬衣领口敞开，一条短小的毛巾悬在腰部以遮挡下体。

“好了，现在请去检查椅。”汉尼拔走去站在它的旁边。

如同往常，当他的病人初次坐上检查椅，汉尼拔都会花点时间测量桡动脉和颈动脉脉搏，并使用听诊器隔着一件男式或女士衬衣检测心跳。如此能给予病人时间平静下来，并习惯新的体势。接下来他便会伸手灵敏地一挥，除去那条毛巾。

当他这么做时，格雷厄姆先生发出了小小的声音，且被他自己咬住嘴唇生生截断。汉尼拔能够猜出为何——少了毛巾的遮挡，他在之前的对话时变得多硬便一目了然。

“完全正常的，我保证，”汉尼拔简短地说道，就如同他第一千次对硬邦邦的男人们和湿漉漉的女人们说过的那样。然后，也如同之前经常那么做过的一般，他熟练地摆弄格雷厄姆先生的双膝，让对方的腿向两边分开，使其完全暴露。

房间里貌似热了起来。或许这就是造成格雷厄姆先生的腹部——汉尼拔能够看见的部分——在肚脐附近冒出片片红印的原因。他的皮肤总体来说非常之好，白皙无瑕，随机可见的血管踪迹只是更突出了它的剔透。他带着纤薄肌肉的双腿上覆着淡淡一层毛发，阳具置于深色的茂密中。他的脚趾甲疏于打理，但大多数年轻男性皆是如此。他的脚趾本身很长，足弓是精致的弧度。

“我想，你最近刚刚使用过你的仪器？”汉尼拔评论道，倾身以便更近地观察保卫着格雷厄姆先生身体小巧入口的那圈深色皮肤。那里现在发着红、有点肿、周围还有些黏滑闪亮的痕迹。

“昨晚，我……”现在格雷厄姆先生的脸成了他全身上下最红的部分，“我觉得它能帮助我入睡。昨天我……因分心而困扰。”

“引流能够改善睡眠品质，当然，”汉尼拔喃喃着。他意识到自己的声音听起来并不太正常，略有沙哑。在如此近的距离，病人本身的体味——每个人类都会有——总是会变的明显。这些气味经常是有趣的，偶尔会令人不悦，他将它们都分门别类地用自己的特殊符号记录在有关每位病人的笔记中。可他无法确定究竟应该如何记录这个病例。在榛木味下面的那是冰雪之类的吗？在他观察时，一滴透明的液体在格雷厄姆先生的阳具头部成形，然后那气味变得强烈了些，但同时却更加难以辨认。

汉尼拔清清嗓子。“不过，”他接着说道，同时后退一步以便调整袖口、卷起衣袖。“我必须要求你在我这里就诊的时间段里停止对该仪器的一切使用。这个疗程需要准确的衡量，这至关重要。如果我不能控制你释放的时间及量，我将无法保证那一点，抑或是你的人身安全。”

“很对，很对，当然的。”格雷厄姆先生点头的样子简直把牵线木偶都比了下去。他的上唇覆了一层汗，双眼此时睁得滚圆，但他并没有试图合拢膝盖，同时他的阳具也在逐渐变粗，并沉重地倾倒在他的腹部。“只是，我想……嗯，你看见就明白了，不过是否能够……要求运用到、那下面的、肌肉？”

汉尼拔皱眉，回到检查椅前。他的前臂裸露，手持一罐崭新的油脂。他将两指蘸进油罐里，然后坚定却轻柔地按在格雷厄姆先生的入口处：“你是说，这里的肌肉吗？”

“哦……哦对，就是这里……”格雷厄姆先生闭上了双眼，那个小孔在汉尼拔的指尖下抽搐了一次，又一次。

“你可以把它称为你的后庭【译注：原文是fundament，我实在找不出更有科学性更隐晦的名词了hhhh】，”汉尼拔边告诉他，边向里推了推。有点阻力，但也有更多的抽搐，而且，将格雷厄姆先生此时的表情印入脑海之后，他觉得手指受到的吸引力十分活跃，要把他往深处拉去。

“那么，我认为我的生理要求后庭被扩张，”格雷厄姆先生小小咳了一声，举起一只胳膊挡住眼睛，“噢……我想这一定对我有益。毕竟，运动员们都会根据不同的运动去拉伸腿脚或是手臂——为什么要把这个区别对待呢？”

“对啊，为什么？”汉尼拔无意识地喃喃自语。他已经把一根手指的指尖完全伸了进去，转了转，推进那紧致、抽动的热源。

没什么新奇的——他差不多已经这么碰过好几百人了——然而就像一个周游各地的旅行者也会讶然于带来史无前例敬畏感的新发现，他探索得十分忘我。先是一根手指，接着是两根，然后——很久之后，久到他的背部和手指分别因为长时间的站立和别扭的姿势而开始抗议——三根手指几乎整个没入其中，格雷厄姆先生在他的服务之下变得甜美而松弛，那里到处都是油脂。

那根阳具仍然坚硬挺立，明显抽动着，没人碰没人理，在上方满心希望地一点一点。根据传统的看法，握住那根漂亮的粉色柱体是不道德且可耻的，对此，汉尼拔心里激起一股专业的怒火，同时他手上的动作则完全保持在各类医学刊物一致首肯的程度。

“哦……”格雷厄姆先生虚弱地说道。他双眼紧闭又睁开，眨了眨，接着再度紧闭，就好象他觉得汉尼拔在他双腿之间的景象有点难以接受。“哦……你会尽快开始引流吗？我觉得很……”他发出另一个声音，然后就找不到词了。

汉尼拔清清嗓子，直起身拔出手指。他再度蘸进那个小油罐里。根据职业标准，每一位病人都需要新开一罐，但一般来说那就意味着浪费——他之前从未接近用完过一整罐。“是的。那将是我检查的高潮部分。”

对于某些人，他预期会听到对于那句双关语的别扭调侃，然而格雷厄姆先生发出又一声哽咽，甚至还在检查椅上又往前挪了挪，把自己展示得更彻底了。

当汉尼拔找到格雷厄姆先生的男性后方腺体时，他意识到自己之前一直在将发现它的满足感推后。正如预料一般，它很光滑、像桃子般坚硬，连形状也差不多。伴随着他的第一次触摸，格雷厄姆先生发出了只能用呻吟来形容的声音。

无甚所谓，毕竟这就是诊疗室隔音的原因。

汉尼拔开始了了规律的刺激节奏，弯曲手指并带着强烈的好奇心看着格雷厄姆先生的脸皱成一团，双手捂住眼睛，阳具再次挺立并大量漏出液体。而当第三根手指再度加入时，格雷厄姆先生的身体终于被痉挛压倒，那受千夫所指的白色液体激射而出。至少汉尼拔还记得用备好的毛巾将其接住。

根据他的习惯，这些毛巾经常会被保留，以供稍后在显微镜下研究上面的分泌物。他想这次他也会这么做，发现自己几乎是怀着喜爱之情想到格雷厄姆先生的精细胞——毫无疑问会是活泼的一群小东西。

不过，此时此刻他必须清洗双手，指示格雷厄姆先生重新着装，还有——他瞟了一眼办公桌上的表——要快，因为不知不觉中已经过去将近一个小时，他接待下一位病人的时间已经晚了。

格雷厄姆先生穿好了衣服，套回了他的大衣——他貌似，终于，注意到了那些尘土，正窘迫地拍扫它们——很快又是风度翩翩了。他使用了屏风后的水罐和盆子，打湿头发并梳理整齐，皮肤也开始褪去潮红。

一切理应如此，当然。

“多谢你，啊……”格雷厄姆先生貌似是要伸手和汉尼拔互握、打住、再试一次、又打住并红了脸。啊，是的，那里的颜色——非常美妙，如同画家特纳笔下的落日。“那我要，啊嗯，下周再来还是……？”

“如果你去告诉维杰小姐，她会打点必要的手续并为你提供一张预约卡。”汉尼拔清清嗓子。他仍在用毛巾擦着手臂，双腕感到的是令人愉悦的钝痛。“不过是的，我建议你的治疗，至少在第一阶段要每周进行。随着时间推移我们或许能够降低频率。”

“谢谢你，很好，是的，谢谢你……”格雷厄姆先生鞠着躬开始往外走。

完全没有理由、真的、去为这个男孩能够在这么短的时间内相对自如地走路说话感到懊恼。这就是所谓年轻人令人生畏的精力。

“还有绝对不碰仪器，”格雷厄姆先生笑了一声，“我可记得呢。”

“绝对不碰仪器，”汉尼拔赞同道，让自己的语调变得无比严肃，“下周我们就会知道我将如何尽我所能，继续协助你。”

  
  
  
  



	2. 第二章

“没有人能只凭渴望之心便得到渴求之物，但他或许会将这种渴望粉饰为意志之力，或是上帝安排的结果，”汉尼拔如此主张之后停顿片刻、环视讲堂、让人们消化他的开场白。他满意地看到了一整片期待的——而不是几个不甚赞同的——脸庞回望自己。

这些周三晚间在皇家医学院的伦理学讲座成为了他每周的亮点之一。在今年早些时候的一个极其成功的系列之后，他无比乐意地接受了他们再次授课的邀请。能够详细阐述自己的想法令他十分愉悦——他很诚实地注意到自己吸引了一批听众——而他也一直以用使对方无可奈何的方法激怒守礼的社会为乐。事实上，就像他的病人们一般，这些人也急切地排队来享用受他操控的特权。

当然，这并不是他最惊世骇俗的行为，但它却能让他堂而皇之地冠上自己的名号，并即刻亲身目睹成效。

实际上，直到最近，这个系列讲座都是他主要投注时间精力的事情之一。

然而在过去的几天中，他很高兴能利用对这次讲座的准备让自己离开那些满满占据脑海、不留一丝空隙的念头们。用他一贯的坦诚来说：他需要让自己的思想集中于任何不是威廉·格雷厄姆先生的事情上。

话说回来，花点时间为一位新病人设计治疗方案并无可厚非。不过要是花了整整两个夜晚，还要加上不止一点的昼间时光，可就太过了。

周一晚上他原本要去科文特花园出席一场《唐璜》的演出，之后漫步街灯之下、嗅闻空气中的冰霜、看看从黑暗的街道能有何收获。

然而他有了想法。如此之多的想法成倍膨胀互相缠绕，柔韧如年轻的格雷厄姆先生白皙的四肢。

汉尼拔合了会儿眼、吸口气、将注意力的缰绳抓得更紧，让自己集中于眼前的讲座、和周围高高排列的木质座椅里挤满的饥渴人群。

“如果我们思考亚里士多德的名言，”他开讲的同时示意事先书写于黑板上的语句，并为自己论点的前景暗自微笑。他顺利且缓慢地讲授，沉浸于自己的声音及条理明晰、语法完美的英语中。在他初次来到不列颠时，有些人就因为他的立陶宛口音而无视他的伯爵身份，摩拳擦掌地要挑战他的能力。那些人很快就噤了声，几乎让每个人闭嘴的都是他卓越的能力，而不是他的双手。现在他成了众人趋之若鹜的对象，甚至还曾和威尔士王子共进晚餐。 

（那男人差劲透顶。他本是一个可以轻易铲除的对象，但随即而来的政局不稳会对汉尼拔的整体目标不利。此外，又一个举国哀悼的时期可是难以言喻的沉闷。）

如此这般，汉尼拔的讲座持续进行着，反响甚好，且在热烈的掌声中结束。不过仍然有那么几个反对者始终硬邦邦地不为所动，其中就有齐尔顿博士，一直对邻座的人低声说着什么，对方挑高的眉毛显然是怀疑所致。在自由讨论的时段，这场演说——被齐尔顿蠢过了头的评论之一所激发——逐渐开始退化成一场激烈辩论，内容关于祈祷的力量和最近在法国发现的一名传说有神佑的儿童之间的联系。若是在平时，汉尼拔大概会激流勇进，用自己的论点斩杀二人，但今晚已让他觉得无趣，过去数天中困扰他的朦胧的焦躁感卷土重来，蚕食着授课给他带来的的愉悦之情。

一小部分听众已经开始三三两两地向外走，此时他们更关心肚子的内容物，而不是脑子。汉尼拔再度抬头时，一个信封就这么大大咧咧地躺在他桌子上，上面工整地写着莱克特博士。

又来了！

他一把将其抓起，环顾四周，看样子没人注意到他的动作，也并没有留下这封信的人的蛛丝马迹。

他对上了主席的目光，向其稍一鞠躬后离开了礼堂——伴随着更多掌声，足以令人满足，但他根本没留意。

转过一条寂静的走廊，他撕开了那个信封——撕信封可不是他的习惯。

信件所用的纸张和往常一样，是优质的乳白色直纹纸。写信人像他一样欣赏生活中的小小奢侈，又或许知道他为人如此。

里面只有一张信纸。上面没有水印、没有签名、有的只是日期和时间，且只是数分钟前，暗示这是在他授课时所书写的，很可能是混在人群中观察的某人。

下面是这样的语句：

_ 你声称无人能从守株待兔中获益，可你忘了蜘蛛，它布好陷阱静静等待，等着它想要的东西自投罗网。当然，那只蜘蛛必须有足够的智慧去理解自己究竟抓到了什么。你呢？ _

一股热意顺着脊椎涌上，汉尼拔瞪着那些语句看了一遍又一遍。怒火驱使着他去行动、战斗、反驳，却又感到无比挫败，因为自己无法做到任何一项，因为自己此刻独自一人。

连续五周以来，这样的字条——总是充满煽动性——不断地出现，有时在他的讲座上，但有时还会在他位于哈利街上的诊所，甚至是他家里的信箱，有一次是在他送去修改的一套西装的口袋里。即使如此，他仍然不知道它们来自何人，有何目的。今晚他本准备小心观察，但他之前一丝不苟地清理了自己的意识，加上他忙得要死，于是这事被忘得一干二净。

汉尼拔叹口气，懊恼地咬着嘴唇，把信函收进公文包稍后研究。

走廊里很冷，浓烈的雾气从外面穿透进来，预示着一个严酷的夜晚。他可以回家，独自享用优雅精致的晚餐和他的壁炉，然后就着一杯雅文邑深思这一切。

但他必须睡眠。明天他的病人会是那位威廉·格雷厄姆先生。毕竟，对于那个人，他是有打算的。

-

“这次可不算太晚啦！外面还有雾！”当汉尼拔去候诊室叫人、目光再度落在格雷厄姆先生身上时，这就是他的问候。这位年轻人看起来十分得意，这不足挂齿的小小成功几乎让他喘不过气来，帽子被他攒在胸前，面颊因运动而呈现粉色。

又或者，因为期待。

“的确如此，”汉尼拔评论道。他以为自己已将格雷厄姆先生的音容笑貌牢记于心，但真人的样子再次给了他当头一击，脑海中的记忆迅速地做出了联系，关于那张脸如何在他的摆弄之下潮红着皱起，以及那双眼睛在身体随着感官载浮载沉时涌上的泪水。

事实上汉尼拔之前已经开始忽视那次相遇给自己造成巨大影响这件事了——他这个人可是从不会为另一个人花上哪怕片刻心思，除非是为了策划对方的毁灭。

现在看来，令人不适的可能性是，他之前一直都在自我催眠。只是看到格雷厄姆先生就让他的神经系统有了激烈的骚动、血流加速、气血翻涌。

他意识中负责运筹帷幄的部分，那在各种情况下都忠实可靠的、爬行动物般的冷静，正建议他最好——在醍醐灌顶的此刻——告知格雷厄姆先生，说他已经被转诊给了另一位医者。说布鲁姆博士对他才有最大帮助——这两人在一起肯定会是一幅赏心悦目的画面吧？于是汉尼拔自己就能完全抽身。但仅仅这么一想就令他血液沸腾，淹没了他的理智，然后不知怎地地他们就又穿过了走廊，他打开诊疗室的门，让格雷厄姆先生进入。

“你这周感觉如何？”等他们再次于那对扶手椅上就座、彼此打量时，汉尼拔问道。他为自己的声音丝毫没有出卖内心的兴奋而由衷赞美自己。

“其实……”格雷厄姆先生深深叹了口气，往椅子里陷得更深了，“刚开始还好好的，你的……那个治疗有作用，我觉得，短时间内是。我没有再被困扰，但是后来……”他再次叹息，往空气中挥着手。他那带有珍珠光泽的粉色唇瓣动了动，被蹂躏一番后泛出更深的色彩。“周日晚上，我做了、一些很……没信仰的梦。现在这么冷，我多加了一床鸭绒被，但我觉得我都快把那些床具烧穿了。然后在周一……嗯，这么说吧，这周以来我都有点苦恼。”他耸肩，伴着一个窘迫的小小微笑。

“我明白了，”汉尼拔说道，他想自己是否应该拿起笔试着写点什么，还是要继续深究一下——一个他知之甚少的男人和一张生活瞬间的速写，看起来远远不够。

“不过我记得你告诉我的事——我记得很清楚，我上次来访的整个过程，”格雷厄姆先生前倾了些许，接着说道，“我没有再用那个仪器——它现在在某辆垃圾车上面——还有，我当然也没有试图半手动刺激。”

汉尼拔吞了口口水：“做得很好。我想这对你来说一定是个艰难的处境。”

格雷厄姆先生慢慢地舔着嘴唇。“本来是无法忍受的，”他自白般低声说道，“多亏我知道自己今天还能见到你，”那对暗色的双眼眨也不眨，“能够接受你最为卓越的、科学的治疗。”

汉尼拔蹙眉——有那么一瞬他以为自己看到了格雷厄姆先生的表情中有什么在闪动……结果什么都没有，对方随后便低头躲过了他的视线，再度涨红了脸。那甜美的纯洁，几近迷失，而汉尼拔会帮助他。

“还有什么事情或是症状要告诉我吗，”汉尼拔说，“心悸、呼吸困难、虚弱或者饮食习惯的改变，没有的话，我们就可以开始检查了。”

“噢，是的。不，我是说……我没注意到什么，完全没有。”格雷厄姆先生立即站了起来。他——汉尼拔朝他裤子瞟了一眼就发现了——全身上下都很紧张。

“那么，请……”汉尼拔示意屏风的方向。 

格雷厄姆先生在匆忙中踉跄而去。真是可爱到蠢。

剩下汉尼拔去面对那个他尚未习惯的问题：精力集中到让自己有点不适。没错，他的长裤感觉十分之紧，虽然它的裁剪已经很好地容纳了他那出类拔萃的身体构造。

这个样子可不能让病人看见——任何病人。他自有一套方法让自己在他们面前匿于无形，不过只有在他觉得无聊二字快要爬到脸上时才会使用，而并不是相反的情形。

“今天，”等到格雷厄姆先生毛巾就位、只剩衬衫地出现之后，他说，“我会从另一个体位来检查你的身体。所以，能否请你跪在诊疗椅上，用手肘和膝盖支持体重？保持大腿直立，膝盖在胯部正下方，让你的脊椎向下弯曲，就好比我将会倒一碗汤在你的腰后。”

即使满面不解，格雷厄姆先生还是以非一般的优雅照做了。片刻之后汉尼拔眼前就是他的两片傲然挺立的臀肌，以及中间身为烦恼之源的那朵褶皱。在腹部下方，他的阳具沉甸甸地悬着，肿胀的睾丸是他节制一周的证据。很多年轻男性，当然也有女性，来汉尼拔这里求诊时信誓旦旦地表示从未自渎过，而汉尼拔已经习惯看到半数以上的情况下这都不是真的。然而到了格雷厄姆先生这里，貌似他的指示确实被一字不差地遵守了。

“你忍得很辛苦，”汉尼拔不无同情并带着一丝钦佩地对他说，然后一只手安抚地划过他的大腿后方，握住一只睾丸，轻轻地掂了掂，准许自己在最小限度内揉捏它。格雷厄姆先生像被打了一拳般惊喘出声，试图伏得更低，有意无意间让自己变得更容易被摆弄了。

不过汉尼拔并未逗留——虽然触摸这一部分的男性身体结构仍然属于医学实践的范畴，但它离异端邪教的区域也近得危险。他抽回了手，同时也悬崖勒马——他必须坚定自己的决心，放松自己身体的其他部位，狂跳的脉搏和升温的皮肤可不成——然后伸手取了另一小瓶油脂。

不要管那些想法、那些计划、那些关于他要如何玩弄这位年轻人的长久肖想。他只需直接为格雷厄姆先生做少许扩张、用手指刺激他释出体液、迅速完事，然后把他转给布鲁姆博士。她可是——从他对维杰小姐的观察，对方脸上经常出现的满足坏笑让他能够断言——有着神乎其技的手指。 

“哦，”格雷厄姆先生闯入了汉尼拔的思绪。他的声音很高，有点尖细，“我觉得有些头昏。我能否把头放下，不再这么抬着？那样是否安全？”接着他慢慢地，像是怕遭到反对一般，低下了他的双肩，将头枕在置于椅垫的双手之上，将那丰满的臀部翘得更高了。

“这样，”汉尼拔咽下唾液再来了一遍，“这样是没有问题的。不过这张椅子十分坚硬——你是否需要一个靠垫？”

“噢。是的，劳驾？”

汉尼拔带着一丝眩晕感去了房间另一边，回来时带着自己办公椅上的小巧天鹅绒靠垫。把它交给格雷厄姆先生需要他移动到和对方头部一致的高度，因此给予他片刻时间去观察对方的脸。对方苍白的面容此刻镀上了潮红，双眼又深又暗，他的唇舌干燥，喘息略浅，这是深度副交感生理激动的一个征兆。

“需要水吗？”汉尼拔问道。片刻之后他又去了房间另一头，从自己的托盘里拿回一个水晶切割而成的小杯子。他将其送到格雷厄姆先生的唇边，一手扶着那头卷发，将对方的头导向水杯。

一个脑中只有医学的男人，他想到，大概会建议停止这次检查。因此，或许，他真的该这么做。不管他再怎么否认，格雷厄姆先生可能会有心杂音并可能真的犯病。他不忍再想。

“你的健康状况是否允许我们继续？”他轻柔地问道。

格雷厄姆先生肯定的速度本该逗乐他，如果这个事实不是同样令人气恼的话。“噢！哦是的！”格雷厄姆先生的双眼瞪得空前的大，那颗号称头昏的脑袋点得像是要撼动里面的大脑。“我很好，完全可以继续，我肯定，好得很。只是……我是否能转过身来？我想我可能会需要……”

“不是这个体位便没有治疗，”汉尼拔严厉地表示。他在生这个男孩气的同时也生自己的气——操控别人也就罢了，允许自己被牵着鼻子走？简直可耻。

“哦，哦那么我想这还是可以忍受的，”变乖了的格雷厄姆先生安抚地喃喃着。他再次垂下头，微湿的脑门擦在汉尼拔最喜欢的靠垫上。

汉尼拔退后一步。他可以在此时此刻终止这次预约。他可以把这个男人转诊，也可以直接把他赶出自己的诊所。这样够了吗？

在格雷厄姆先生双腿之间，他的阳具又一次地抽动、垂下，和椅垫之间牵起了一条细细的液体。汉尼拔在他身后来回踱步，仔细地注视。那个充分暴露的、饥渴的洞穴，正一缩一放地朝他抛着媚眼，而且比之前更红了。

如果他不解决格雷厄姆先生的问题——从他的生理激动到他的粗鲁——总有其他人会。这个男孩不会接受拒绝。

不过……汉尼拔的目光又被那紧绷、饱胀的睾丸吸引而去。平心而论，即使在年轻的冲动下，格雷厄姆先生确实也按他的要求禁欲了整整一周。

很显然，格雷厄姆先生目前最需要的是调教，如此一来，汉尼拔将它作为治疗的核心手段也就是完全合理的。为了格雷厄姆先生本人好，他将会掐灭自己心头愤怒的小火苗，专心扮演自己职业所需的角色——为了提高人类群体的素质。好了，一切看起来都很符合逻辑，他想有多超然都可以。

汉尼拔吸了口气。“先从你的后庭开始，”他简短地说着，手指们蘸进油罐，然后几乎立刻就插了一根进去，没有上次的轻柔。格雷厄姆先生嘶了一声，一大团分泌物啪地滴在椅面上。

“我……我很抱歉。我太满了……”

“这种反应是完全自然的，无需担心，”汉尼拔转动手指，推挤着抓住自己的环状肌肉，并迅速探入深处，开始了对腺体的刺激，而并没有提供格雷厄姆先生摆明了十分享受的扩张。

于是当然，格雷厄姆先生发出了呜咽般的声音，而且向后推去，探寻着，明显是在希望能多几根手指、多些什么来贯穿自己。

“请不要动，”汉尼拔面无表情地用一根手指摩擦他的内部，快速地。他一心扑在给予格雷厄姆先生应得之物上面，把自己身体的窘况完全抛在脑后。

如果这个男孩如此享受被扩张，他发觉自己如此思考者，他可以在他身上用到女性用的窥阴器。他可以把他撑开到不适的地步、让他神志不清，然后把下体大开的他丢在那里，就那么看着他的内壁疯狂抽搐、试图从疼痛中寻找解脱。

他的手动得更快，又准又狠地挤压着。这很可能不会造成高潮，除非他同情格雷厄姆先生，并用另一种方式触摸他。

而他现在并没有同情心。

“莱克特博士！”格雷厄姆先生尖叫着挺动身体。这是他第一次叫出汉尼拔的名字，听起来悦耳得过分。他的双手紧紧抓住面前的靠垫，指节泛白，必然是在和握住自己阳具的冲动及本能作斗争，想要安抚自己、将自己领向极乐而不是失望。汉尼拔曾经见过很多男人在如此境况下蜷成一团，把阳具夹在大腿和腹部之间。通常在那之后他会教育他们何为“健康”，即使他对此并不关心。

此刻他愉悦地看着格雷厄姆先生断断续续地抽动胯部，开始动作、僵住、然后顺从地停止。

当汉尼拔的手指下传来一阵痉挛时，格雷厄姆先生的男性后方腺体履行了它的职责，将分泌物排出体外，一道道地落在下面的毛巾上。但他的阳具仍挺立如初，而且从他的呼吸和无声的小小呻吟可以轻易看出，他并没有真正得到满足。

汉尼拔放慢手指，得意地笑了。

“噢！你实在是深谙此道啊！”格雷厄姆先生抽着气。这听起来并不像赞美。这听起来几乎是怒气冲天的。

汉尼拔的笑容更大了。他抽手，开始清洁他的手指。现在他已十分能够控制自己。他当然供得起一点慷概。毕竟，若是格雷厄姆先生自愿离开他的诊所，那也是不成的。

没有人应被允许去试图为格雷厄姆先生提供他想要的东西。没有其他人，汉尼拔冷笑着想，会有哪怕一丁点的能力去那么做。 

“那并不是你所偏爱的肌肉扩张，我明白，”汉尼拔用一种柔软的声调说道，好像他是在安抚一位公爵夫人，疏远且无欲。“不过在接下来的一周里你将以一种更……持久的方法品尝它的益处。这里，”说着他拉开一个抽屉，拿出一个小巧的玻璃物体，那是他从法国进口的一套其中之一。

“这是什么？门把手吗？看起来像是水晶吊灯的一部分。”格雷厄姆先生越过肩膀扭头去看，汗湿的绺绺刘海下眉头皱起。

“请从椅子上下来，然后面对着它弯下腰，放下手肘。这是一个医疗器械，叫做扩张器。我将把它插入你的后庭，然后你在接下来的一周中每天必须让它大部分时间都在你的体内，中间休息的时间我会说明。它会让你持续被拉伸，或许能起到安抚的作用。”

或许不会。然而汉尼拔把自己的表情指示成了一脸无辜。“请伏在椅子上，”他再次催促，而格雷厄姆先生也如常迅速照办了，带着一种绝对是期盼的殷切展示出了自己的臀部。

悲惨的期盼。因为今天他不会得到快乐。

汉尼拔小心地分开那两片臀瓣，注视着他的目标。他很清楚地意识到这个男人此处的气味——麝香和一点盐味，还有皮肤表层附近血液的味道——以及想要舔上去、看看这样一个敏感的对象会有何反应的念头。

当然了，他实际做的只是将玻璃扩张器蘸进油罐里，然后将有尖顶的一端抵在那个敏感的孔洞上，它立刻急切地张开，纳入了异物。他没有事先温暖那个器具，在格雷厄姆先生还没有足够时间去习惯那样的重量和压力时，这份凉意可能会使减轻不适。

他缓慢却毫不犹豫地推进了扩张器——这可绝对不是那一套里最小的一个——直到全部质量都嵌入内部，格雷厄姆先生的入口无助地包裹着宽阔底座之前的纤细过渡。

“感觉如何？”

“这个……”格雷厄姆先生踮着脚尖晃了晃，然后垂下头，“哦，好痛！”他听起来对自己、以及目前的事态不能更满意了。

“穿好衣服，我会写一份清单说明你应在什么时间时使用它、使用多久，以及如何清洁。”汉尼拔来到办公桌前，抽出一张崭新的便笺纸、摘下笔帽。“然后，在你离开时，告诉维杰小姐下次预约是在一周后的今天。”

“一周！”格雷厄姆先生大叫，还货真价实地撅起了嘴，真是孩子气，“一周可不行！”

汉尼拔起身：“你是在质疑我的医学判断吗？”

“不不，当然不是……”格雷厄姆先生叹气，抱歉地摆着手，退到了屏风之后。在他弯腰伸背穿回厚重的冬季衣物时，就有轻微的不适的呻吟声从那里传来。

这么看来，不等七天再见或许会是令人愉悦的，汉尼拔边写边想。但他此刻已不能如此提议，因为格雷厄姆先生刚亲手扼杀了自己的机会。况且，汉尼拔早就计划要在下周二和某个受人非议的政客共进晚餐并为民除害，因此他必须要对此事集中全部精力。

不过眼下，听着格雷厄姆先生小小的叹息和哽咽声落入他的耳中，他觉得，大概让某些国会议员们再对他们的选民为所欲为个几十年也没什么不妥。


	3. 第三章

此时正值周二上午。汉尼拔的一天在与他的酒商的复杂讨论中拉开帷幕，论题是当晚他究竟该以哪一瓶陈酿招待自己和下哈克尼区的议员J. T. 奈泽尔先生。汉尼拔乐于亲自下厨，作为他的规矩、同时也因为不计其数的原因，他并没有住家佣人。有时，当他举办大型晚宴且意图让全部来宾都活着回家时，他会雇些临时帮手。不过今晚他会亲自招待客人，显得这是那种暧昧且十分欧洲化的怪癖。之后他会邀请他的客人去书房抽一管烟。该书房在很久之前就被他请同一间公司加上了跟诊疗室一样的隔音效果，同时具有令人自豪的宽阔双扇落地门直通一条僻静的小巷，以及擦起来意外容易的木质地板。通往地下室的暗门就藏于其中。

于是这个上午，他就在如此的思考与这般的计划中来到了位于哈利街的办公室，然后从维杰小姐那里取过他的邮件。他正翻阅着信件，门铃响了，去应门的维杰小姐回来时手中多了一份电报。

“那孩子说他需要等候回复，因为事关医疗。”

汉尼拔点头，然后拿了把裁纸刀小心地划开信封。

里面是一张薄纸，负责誊写语句的、无心的机器在上面缀满了粗黑的大写字母：

**巴切斯特广场110号， 伦敦**

**莱克特博士。自上次预约以来症状日益严重。每晚疼痛不止。我遵嘱使用了扩张器但坐卧行走都遭遇障碍。我全身发热。迫切需要你立刻诊治。祝好。格雷厄姆。**

汉尼拔将恼火的低吼吞了回去，重新叠好那张纸并连同信封一起塞进衣袋，然后带着其它信函们疾步穿过走廊。一直以来都以愚钝保住现在这个职位的维杰小姐对此无动于衷，从声音听起来已经回到了她的打字机前，就像什么都没听到一样。

他刚回到诊疗室的安全环境中——安全个鬼！到处都是格雷厄姆，他的气味，他的声音！——就想起邮差男孩可不会在乎他所谓的慎重，搞不好不拿到回复就不走人。

他坐在办公桌前，从抽屉中拿出一张电报纸迅速地写了起来——格雷厄姆先生还不配受到这种照顾。

**哈利街57号，伦敦**

**我将会在你平常的预约时间接待你。莱克特。**

他按铃招来维杰小姐，给了她那条作为回复的短讯。

然后他叹着气，试图回到本日的计划中去，而不是想着格雷厄姆先生。那个狂热的、愚蠢的纨绔子弟格雷厄姆先生，正在某处饥渴地被扩张，扭动喘息着期盼着汉尼拔的到来。

他并不怎么成功。

之后每当门铃响起，汉尼拔都会脊背一僵，然而他并没有等来任何形式的通讯。他半认真地考虑再写点指示过去，附加说明——【你需要继续使用扩张器】或者【继续遵循我的指示】或者【牢记自我克制的美德】——有一次他甚至就真的再度拿出了那本电报纸，接着又把它丢在一旁，对着自己报以一声简短的苦笑。

-

到头来，汉尼拔回顾周二的夜晚时认为它还是成功的。他为汤所挑选的原材料给作为主菜的小牛肉锦上添花，而他的04年份梅洛卡本内混合红酒比酒商承诺的更为怡人，再加上，奈泽尔先生再也不会危害任何男女老幼了。在如此深夜中，推着载有尸体的小车往海格特村而去，一路上即使寒意袭人，也颇有诗情画意，令他神清气爽。他这次在公墓布置的画面也出现在了伦敦时报最新版的几篇最为喜人的报道中。

（以及其它一些比较耸人听闻的配图期刊里。不过他并不为它们代言，而且不屑去阅读、抑或看看上面那些愚蠢的、所谓“墓碑刽子手”的面形速写。）

接下来是周三，他的皇家医学院讲座，这次汉尼拔下定决心要保持高度警觉，确实判断出给他送纸条的人在不在现场听众里。这周以来他还没有收到任何消息，暗示着今晚就会有另一次接触；目前为止它们的出现都很规律。

本来，数周之前，他很确定写字条的人应该在他的铲除对象清单上——如此妄言绝不能容忍。但现在，过了这么久还找不到始作俑者，他开始感到一丝兴趣。他已经不能确定自己想要把这样一个人的存在彻底抹杀掉。

然而当晚，虽然他就关于人性的力量及从无知的海洋中创造意志准备了一篇辞藻尤为华丽的论文，却没有收到字条。

齐尔顿提了个关于古希腊人和他们浴缸的滑稽问题，汉尼拔居然回答了，带着点比平时更多的恶意——让对方张口结舌，可单凭这一点并不能称其为一个成功的夜晚。

意识到有些事情并不在他的掌握之中、有些事态的发生并不如他计划一般，这感觉让人不爽。他怀念着前个夜晚捕猎时的那种冷静的把握，考虑着自己是否敢于增加此类娱乐的频率。

然后，当他准备离开礼堂时，一个男人出声招呼了他。这个人的工作是坐在大门边的桌子前，为所有的来访者指明他们的座位所在。等汉尼拔看清那人手持之物时，一股难以名状的感情喷涌而出：那是个小小的、乳白色直纹纸的信封。

“这是给你的，莱克特博士。”

里面是用花体小心写就的信息：

_由于事态所迫，我不得不错过这场讲座。我确定它也是同样出色。错过它并非我所愿。诚然，我至今一直与期盼之物失之交臂，然而，身为一个以讲述此类论题为业的人，你也没有成功地获取你自己渴望的东西，不是吗？_

汉尼拔目瞪口呆。那位接待员一脸紧张，显然认为自己刚转交的是一封恶意诽谤信，于是提议将它拿到附近的火炉内销毁。

汉尼拔昂首挺胸，对那男人致谢并拒绝了他的好意，然后将信封放进外衣内侧的口袋里，然后发现那里已经有一叠纸了——来自格雷厄姆先生那骄横无礼的电报及信封。

怒上心头的他走上街道，并乐于立刻被厚重饱和的雾气笼罩。马车上灯笼的光线在路边只是微弱可见，他决定不叫马车，而开始步行往东，往办公区的方向。

今夜，他不能只凭冲动行事。像个孩童般对着慰藉伸手就抓，那可是差劲的自我约束。只是他想要置身于那些能够被他随意轻贱的人群，今夜他对金字塔顶的上层社会生活毫无胃口。

在最阴暗的酒吧里，在人海的千般杂音中，在廉价音乐和性交易的臭味笼罩下，他会沉浸在自己的不悦中，为自己的孤独、无感、不可窥探而高兴。

-

 

等到了周四下午，汉尼拔升级的情绪使得诊所里的其他医生们彼此窃窃私语，而避免直接跟他本人谈话。同时也致使他在为女性病人诊治时动用了电动器械，而不是大众普遍偏爱、他本人也认为更为优雅的、手动引发高潮。

他已经没有装出好脾气的心情了，隐晦也一样。有个女人在离开时居然说出但愿他没有偏头痛这种话，还一再强调从法国吹来的热风令人难以忍受、应该被禁止、真应该有人出来搞定整个法国。

汉尼拔将她的资料卡转到了克劳福德博士的箱子里，然后把她的名字写进了自己的另一个更为私密的清单。此举为他带来了转瞬即逝的满足感。

在午休时段，他指示维杰小姐让接下来的病人们——他很清楚，除了格雷厄姆先生以外，自己并没有允许其他人被排在这个时段——直接进来找他。如果他跟个佣人一样去请对方的话，就该遭天打雷劈。

于是乎，当格雷厄姆先生走进诊疗室时，他才看到了对方走路的样子。

即使汉尼拔事先不知道格雷厄姆先生体内带着什么东西，他也应该能轻易猜出正确答案，凭着那种行走方式、那种紧绷的小心翼翼，或是这男孩坐在他惯常的座位时睁大眼睛轻喘、将帽子随意丢在茶几上、拽下手套的样子。本周他也完全是副花花公子的派头，背心收紧到给了他女性化腰线的程度，这使得汉尼拔血压飙升。

汉尼拔以谨慎自律的动作从办公桌后起身，坐在对方对面的扶手椅上。

“我并不习惯，”他在格雷厄姆先生开口之前冷冰冰地说，“被人以电报召唤。”

“啊，是的，”格雷厄姆先生向前倾身，接着不禁一缩，然后放弃了这个念头改而再度坐直并舔了舔嘴唇，“那。那实在是非常粗野的行为。”他又是一缩——这次可能是因为懊悔。“我很抱歉。我……相当为感官所扰，在送出消息的那天。”

“但你仍然坚持使用了扩张器？”汉尼拔不禁指出这一点。他不能确定那究竟是令人钦佩的耐力还是纯粹愚蠢的犟劲。

“遵照你的指示，”格雷厄姆先生腼腆地说道，同时扭了扭，“不过我必须承认，我相当急切地想要知道这个治疗的下一阶段会是怎样。”

“我明白你的急切，格雷厄姆先生。这是我最了解的一点，我向你保证。”

作为回应的是歪向一边的脑袋，以及一个略微古怪的表情，不过下一秒对面的男人就站起身来：“既然如此，我是否应该到屏风后去？既然你知道我并无心等待。”

“不，”汉尼拔斥道，“你可以坐下。你的急躁并不一定会带来回报。”汉尼拔指尖相抵，他想要露出獠牙、想要咆哮、撕咬。他经常把自己想象为一个捕猎者，可他从未感受过如此的饥渴、来自狂野的呼唤。它像雾一般潜进他的肺叶、他的血管，湮没了一切神智。

此时此地，他是谁？和他坐在一起的是谁？这一幕怎会发展至此？

“真的吗？你确定？”格雷厄姆先生挑起嘴角，“我肖想过，是的，我这星期的任务事实上是个惩罚，因为上次见面时我的表现。”

“惩罚？我是你的医生，不是你的校长。我的橱柜里并没有手杖。”密切观察着他言语的效力，汉尼拔不情愿地为格雷厄姆先生的红晕感到兴奋，同时却并不意外。它们确实触动了某些神经。现在，缓缓地吸口气，找回完美的镇定，汉尼拔给摆在身边茶几上的笔做了几不可见的微小调整，“你喜欢你的学生时代吗？格雷厄姆先生？”

“呃。我想是的？”被抓包的格雷厄姆先生回望他。之前他一直盯着房间一端的橱柜。事实上，那里正靠着一根长达四十英寸的测量尺——为了换新的窗帘，不过格雷厄姆先生不需要知道。汉尼拔吞回了一个露齿的坏笑。

格雷厄姆先生找回了一点阵脚。“是的，我想我对学校的喜爱与常人无二。我对自然科学及数学十分有兴趣，还曾经想要在牛津进修相关课程。然而莱克特博士，我们家族的男性并不工作，于是我才成了这样，荒淫度日。”他说最后一句时嘴唇扭曲。

“你对自己的形容听起来像是真的在寻求惩戒。”

“当我在校时，”格雷厄姆先生回敬道，“那些责打我的教师们都说这是为了我好。难道说医学已经不能找到确实证据来支持这种说法了吗？”

汉尼拔此时站了起来，走向另一张椅子，迫使格雷厄姆先生弯着脖子才能看到他的脸。“你会惊异地发现，”他平缓地说道，“究竟何种手段会在全无丝毫证据的情况下被使用。现在，你可以除去相应的衣物，然后你将像我初次插入扩张器时所做的一样，伏在诊疗椅上，让我看看你的情况。”

之后，此举带来的是，十分壮观的景象。

汉尼拔让自己在扩张器的底座轻敲了片刻，接着将它拉出一部分，等待着直径最大的部分将那个空洞撑到最开，绷到极限，再把它整个推进两片浑圆的臀瓣之间。

几乎全裸、满身红潮的格雷厄姆先生，硬挺着并又一次漏在了面前检查椅上铺着的干干净净的毛巾上。他发出了尖细的叫声，汉尼拔认为那就像最优美的音乐，且完全应得。

七天以来第一次，汉尼拔心里的什么东西自行舒展开来。

然而随即，“我会让它停在那里，就在那儿，有、有些时候，就在我把它拿出来时，”格雷厄姆先生边喘息边招供，“哦……那实在……我实在太喜欢让那个部位被撑开了。我是说……我觉得这对我很有益处。最有效的治疗。”

“是吗？”汉尼拔握住底座，迅速凶狠地将扩张器整个抽出。由于已经习惯了被撑满，那些肌肉并没有立即合拢。“但是因为你的随心所欲，你现在变得松弛了，你明白吗？”

格雷厄姆先生一声不吭，却伏得更低了，看样子是选择温顺多过了勇气。他的阳具又红了几分。

“这完全是，”汉尼拔继续着，语调平缓了些，稍微更适当——他的一只手安抚地滑过格雷厄姆先生的侧腹——“意料之中的，但作为副作用，它必须被纠正。”

“是、是吗？”格雷厄姆先生扭头去看他，同时仍然保持着趴伏的姿势，双腿听话地张开着。

“当然，”汉尼拔小心地将扩张器放进一只珐琅盆中，用另一条毛巾擦了手，“纠正此类肌肉松弛的最佳方法是通过突发刺激导致的反射性收缩。因此，”他暗自微笑——在这个瞬间一切都回到正轨，血管中是甜美的确信感——“我将施加一些轻微的击打，如有需要会增加强度。”

格雷厄姆先生的双眼轻扇着合上。他明显地吞了口唾液，让头颅再次垂下，刘海轻刷躺椅的面料。

“谢谢你，莱克特博士，”他的声音沙哑得几不可闻。

汉尼拔施加的第一次拍打正如他承诺的，根本算不上是打击。即使如此，格雷厄姆先生还是做出了反应，肛门括约肌明确地抽搐了一下，以及一声尤为悦耳的哽噎。

“如有任何异常不适，你要告诉我，”汉尼拔如此命令，接着再次挥下了手掌。这感觉着实令人愉悦，这个行为，这种本能的接触，这种施加痛苦和带来快感、破坏和治愈的奇异混合体。曾经有些病人们如此要求，但他从未确实施与过。他总是认为自己会感觉愚蠢。此刻他并不觉得愚蠢。

他一次、一次、又一次地挥动手掌，力道逐渐加重。格雷厄姆先生的皮肤越来越红，击打声和他美妙的尖细喘息此起彼伏，汉尼拔摆正了自己的站姿、挺起肩膀，如同一个刚刚摆脱城市的雾霾、回到山区空气中的人类。

过了片刻，被某种无法轻易定义的感觉满足的他终于停了手。

在他眼前，格雷厄姆先生颤抖不止，只能发出一声低哑不成形的咕哝，他弯折的身体前后摇摆，似是在等待下一击。他的衬衣被汗水粘在了背上，脊椎是一道光滑的沟壑，如江河入海般势不可当地通往臀间的深谷。当汉尼拔退得更远时，格雷厄姆先生扭头恳求地望着他，口中发出的呻吟听起来纯粹是无望的挫败。

如果历史可以作为参考，汉尼拔想到，这个人应该是再一次地抗拒了自行给自己解放的诱惑。那就说明他已经整整两周没有得到过快感，在第二周里还带着扩张器。

“好孩子，”汉尼拔强迫自己的嘴唇说出这些词语，伸手分开格雷厄姆先生身后的两个半球，再度开始观察，并为眼前的景色深深着迷。

那个要求多多的孔穴现在已合拢的差不多了，不过色泽仍鲜艳如玫瑰，而且依然肿得厉害，毫无疑问正随着格雷厄姆先生剧烈的脉搏突突跳动。哦，这朵褶皱会很享受一条舌头，会很享受地回吻一张主动的嘴。

“今天我们不能用寻常的方法为你引流，”汉尼拔一边将自己的身体和思想从此种诱惑上拽开，一边潇洒地说道。

然后，在那声小小的渴望呻吟的回应下：“不然就会功亏一篑。不过现代医学并没有让我们束手无策。请站起来，你可以随意活动后背和四肢。”

格雷厄姆先生以一位舞者的姿态直起腰。他还硬着，或许没有受到内部刺激时那么硬，但是的，下面的睾丸看起来满得令人不适。

汉尼拔和他四目相对。当然有那么一种简单自然的方法能够影响男性器官的释放，但它不会被提起，今天不行，任何时候都不行。在继续之前，他必须测试自己的定力；看着格雷厄姆先生的脸并抵抗向对方走去的冲动。如果他能成功一次，他便能成功一百次。

他迎面经受了这一刻——格雷厄姆先生首先红着脸低下了头——然后带着暗暗的释然走向他的橱柜。

不是为了拿测量尺——眼下他并不想造成更多伤害——不过他愉悦地想到格雷厄姆先生可能会以为他要那么做。他打开柜橱的一扇门，取出一个约有留声机主体大小的方正木盒子。从里面他又取出了一个看起来像是另一个略小盒子的物体。这件物体的顶部呈弧线状拱起，在它的一段有一根金属转动曲柄。

他小心翼翼地——这些可价值不菲——把它拿到检查椅旁，将其放置在中间，并从放置消毒器具的抽屉里取出一张橡胶垫盖在上面。

他转身看向格雷厄姆先生，对方仍站在那里等待着，一只胳膊从肘部支撑着另一只，再往上就是解开的袖口，一只脚正抓挠着另一边的小腿肚。他看起来脆弱且犹豫，衣冠不整地发着抖，汉尼拔从没有觉得他的衬衣让自己如此厌烦过。他得找些理由把它除去——把他脱得一丝不挂，让他无所遁形。

“首先我们要将仪器准备好。它很有效率——是最新设计。”汉尼拔着手摇动曲柄以积蓄足够电力来启动仪器。

格雷厄姆先生的表情愈发疑惑。

汉尼拔面带微笑完成了作业，直起身来。

“请攀上躺椅，然后骑跨在这个物体上面。”

格雷厄姆先生抽了抽鼻子，仍然照做了：“它有名字吗？”

“我记得它的发明者希望将其称为‘德兰科教授的独家专利治歇斯底里按摩鞍’。不过我已将说明书丢弃，且做了些自己的改动。那个男人对黑色金属一无所知。”

它本是为女性设计的，不过汉尼拔曾将它用在男性身上——基于他通常在器械方面的习惯，只在无聊时才会如此。在仪器内部，靠近病人所坐位置的表面、抵着他们会阴处的，是一个振动马达（经汉尼拔改造后每分钟大概能多震好几百下），能够迅速导致原本的宣传中承诺的“彻底释放紧张的能量及冲动”。

“电力？”格雷厄姆先生皱着眉将自己置于器械之上，膝盖分放两边、陷进椅面的垫子里，“我觉得你可能又要处罚我了，莱克特先生，我……”

汉尼拔挑起眉，拨动了开关。

“噢！”格雷厄姆先生叫出声来，在仪器上往前一跌。因为失去平衡，他手忙脚乱中一把抓住了汉尼拔的手臂，接着握住了他的手。

他攥得很紧，跟随着器械对他影响的波动收放着。他的掌心很热，而汉尼拔的皮肤仍然因为之前的击打治疗而发着红，这样的接触根本无法使其缓解。

汉尼拔立刻——在格雷厄姆先生稳住自己之后——抽回了手。即使如此他依然能感觉到格雷厄姆先生的手在他皮肤上印下了痕迹。

格雷厄姆先生呻吟着：“我很抱歉，它实在……哦……哦天呐……”

他的嘴一张一合，然后似乎完全放弃了言语。他蠕动着，将自己的硬挺和囊袋压在震动的器械之上，同时又向后摆动，迫使臀瓣张开，试图刺激到股沟和其中敏感的皮肤。渐渐地，他的动作开始失去明确的意向；他开始抽泣，双手在身侧无助地攥紧又放开。

然后——这番景象迅速、确实地给汉尼拔下腹送去一道电流——他抬起一只手，盲目虚弱地摩擦自己的胸膛，看起来是在寻找乳头。

“你喜欢刺激你这里吗？”汉尼拔自动伸手拉开了格雷厄姆先生的手。在这片刻他们的手掌再度相触——那感受一定非同寻常：如果能抓住格雷厄姆先生的两只手腕，将它们固定在他身后、夺去那仅剩的自由，然后用自己的另一只手摸进衬衫之下，亲自拉扯那两只乳头。如果能咬上他的颈项、将牙齿印上那紧绷的筋脉然后……

“我……哦……我没听你说过不该触摸它们，我……”格雷厄姆先生已经在沉重地摇摆了，腰胯迅速地小小戳刺着，他的手仍被握在汉尼拔掌中，皮肤之间因汗水变得湿滑，“我确实喜欢……那种感觉……不过它们……啊！啊！啊！”

格雷厄姆先生哭喊着、扭动着，向后甩动头颅，那些被现代医学判定为积累负担的过剩男性精华终于从他体内喷涌而出。他射了自己一身，包括衬衣、胸膛和下巴。他哭喊得就像一个彻底崩溃的人。

他紧握汉尼拔的力道估计让骨头都淤青了。

汉尼拔了解他的感受，自己的大脑也像着了火一般。

在格雷厄姆先生上气不接下气时，他别扭地退开，从一定距离观看着这个男人颤抖呻吟的样子，之后才意识到器械仍在运作，为那过度敏感的肌肤提供着摩擦。

汉尼拔的手背上有一滴格雷厄姆先生的体液。他垂涎欲滴地盯着它，然后拿了条毛巾。

为了协助格雷厄姆先生从躺椅上下来并坐下休息，汉尼拔必须要再次碰触他、一只手轻柔地环住他的手肘以支撑他的体重。格雷厄姆先生本人已是精疲力尽、颤抖不止，要么自己去帮他，要么叫其他人进来。

汉尼拔慢慢地把他带到“他的”椅子前，在椅垫上铺了一条毛巾，格雷厄姆先生落座后，在他大腿上也盖了一条做遮羞用。

他很奇怪自己会想要那么做，因为他完全不介意对着格雷厄姆先生那受尽折磨的疲软性器多看一会儿。

接下来的几分钟里，房间里的唯一声响就是格雷厄姆先生那渐缓的喘息。他坐在那里，头颅向前低垂、双眼闭合，双手紧紧抓着椅子扶手，像是害怕脱手一般。

汉尼拔让自己等了一会儿，没有评论或是质问，直到对方恢复到能够自行起身穿衣为止。这段时间里，他坐在办公桌前，假装是在回复信函。

格雷厄姆先生的脉搏在薄薄的皮肤下跳动。他自己的体液从身上滴落，双腿却仍然分开着。之后在某一刻，汉尼拔不可避免地清了清嗓子，格雷厄姆先生猛地抬头，看起来丝毫没有准备好的样子。

然而汉尼拔只是继续研究着那封已经被他读了五遍的信，在适当的时候格雷厄姆先生终于有所动作，片刻之后便清洗完毕，也差不多穿戴整齐，站在那里准备再次跨出汉尼拔的门槛。

“那么下周四见，”汉尼拔用了他力所能及的全部冷静，简短地抬头一瞥。

他能够控制这一切。他必须。


	4. 第四章

汉尼拔在上次预约之后下的决心——不去过度或者自发地想起威廉·格雷厄姆先生——几乎被完全按照计划实行了，于是在接下来的周二，他颇为安心地走进了伦敦图书馆，意图查阅某些早期的《柳叶刀》刊物。

事实上，与他的日常行程唯一轻微不符的就是周五凌晨，在他将研究告一段落准备上床休息的时候，产生了——异常且突如其来的——为自己提供物理释放的需求。他曾经通过医学研究、道听途说和大众文化了解到，许多男人确实会因为过于强烈的手淫冲动而无法自持，但他本人却从未体验过那种感受。

他本可以克制自己。他当然可以。他的人生中经历过更加严酷的生理责罚、在更大的压力下也能保持集中。

但现在有这个必要吗？那些牺牲不正是为了让他日后能够随心所欲地享受各种形式的快感吗？

于是他做出了合乎逻辑的选择，使用为诊所准备的油脂装备了自己，然后握住自己的性器，手法纯熟地将自己撸上了一个安静的顶点。

过后他一边清理自己的产物，一边暗自微笑。有些男性病人之所以来他这里求诊，是由于他们认为自己的病因是男性精华缺乏，而非过剩——多数情况下他们都害怕在自主作为的时候掏空了自己，然后轻信了来自愚人们的读物。另有些人庸人自扰地认为他们精力衰竭，而这个表面的精华不足才是原因。对于这些人，他的治疗包括一系列号称是由从公牛腺体中的萃取物制造的药片（其实只是奎宁，他可不蠢），以及对睾丸的轻微电击刺激。通常情况下安慰剂效应解决了剩下的一切。

不过他经常会好奇，自己是否能够让他们相信最有效的治疗其实是吞下另一个男性的精液。进一步讲，如果是他的精液呢？再进一步讲，如果直接送到他们嘴边呢？

_ 如果格雷厄姆先生是为精华缺乏而来求诊的话 _ ，汉尼拔继而想到，在刚刚的快感影响下，他的思考愚蠢地允许了记忆的渗透， _ 进行如此实验的诱惑又该是多么巨大？ _

那将会是怎样的发展？格雷厄姆先生的嘴唇是否会自愿……

到了这一步，即使他之前的行动颇有成效，汉尼拔也还是再度有了触摸自己的需求。

不过这个插曲已经是数天前的事了，现在他自豪地认为自己将一切控制得不能更好。他为清除维克多爵士的计划又做了些收尾（这就是他今天来查阅这些刊物的原因），在前一个晚上为自己用太平洋油鲽烹饪了一道在他本人眼中都是高水准的菜肴，而且他还重新摆放了他的石化木收藏品。

汉尼拔从书架上拿下了两本刊物，带着它们来到图书馆的中庭。在拱形天窗下，会员们能够坐在壁炉附近的扶手椅上交谈，并会得到茶点供应，或者在许多绿色皮质桌面的小型书桌中挑选一张坐下工作。

正当他进入时，一阵笑声使他浑身一缩。他并不想去安静阅读室——仅剩的选择——因为那里有穿堂风且照明极差。他可以忍受低音量的交谈，然而这种刺耳的喜悦不论对他这个下午的研究，还是对这个选择在此处展现喜悦之情的人的身体健康，都是个糟糕的预示。

“但是先生，你一定立刻就明白这是荒唐的！”

汉尼拔停在门口，臂弯里仍然抱着书。他认得那个声音。

“不，不，不！我可不能视而不见，”那个声音继续说道。在壁炉旁边、弹跳的卷发被精致的汽油灯照出美丽的光晕，格雷厄姆先生从他的座椅里倾身，对正和他交谈的男人沉重地叹了口气，“你不能用美德的定义来判断美德！如果我们说上帝是善的，然后又说善行的表现就是像上帝一样，那就等于我们根本什么都没说。”

“但是，威尔，为什么一定要那样呢？”另一个男人反驳道。汉尼拔侧身，眯起眼睛观察他。这个人差不多是格雷厄姆先生的年纪，也很英俊，从着装看来有点纨绔子弟的样子，而且居然整个人横着瘫在椅子上，鞋底毫无疑问刮花了皮质椅面。他也面带微笑——这场辩论的音量很大，但明显不是认真的。“人们每天都在谈论上帝。去我母亲的任何一间沙龙里看看是不是这样！”

“但这根本不是我想说的重点！”格雷厄姆先生叹着气靠了回去。此时他行动自如，丝毫看不出在汉尼拔的诊疗椅上度过的时间之后他那昏昏欲睡的样子，又或是在他被……打击治疗之后，在那部分的皮肤上流连不去的不适感。

哦，当时从那两片嫣红的嘴唇里发出的可是不同的声音！

汉尼拔咽下口水，简短呼吸了一次。事实上，这次碰面是完全可以预料的，并没有预示什么。他并不住在真空里，格雷厄姆先生也是，像这样的交集根本不是什么不寻常的事。作为一个医生，他的职责就是马上退开以避免尴尬，就像他和其他病人们一样。他自己也需要维护名声，没有人愿意让一个轻率的男人来为自己医治神经歇斯底里症。

“我说啊！你要进要出都好，但是能把门关上吗？冷气都进来了！”

是格雷厄姆先生的同伴，骄横加上大声喧哗，从瘫坐的姿势直起身来就为了展示他的粗鲁。

“哦！下午好，莱克特博士！”

令汉尼拔惊异的是，格雷厄姆先生看见他时表情是完全欢喜并欢迎的。

“马修，”格雷厄姆先生转向他的友人，轻快地说道，“你完全不该在莱克特博士面前表现得像个傻子。莱克特博士，这是我的朋友马修·布朗，跟我一样游手好闲，看他的样子就一目了然了。马修，这位是莱克特博士，他是位很有身份的人，因此理应得到你的座位。”

汉尼拔微微颔首。“谢谢你，格雷厄姆先生，不过我正准备查阅这些书籍。我会去安静阅览室。”

“哦，请叫我威尔！”

这些话语就这么脱口而出，可悲地、失控地，就如同他之前渴求汉尼拔的触摸时一样。这男孩的双眼睁得那么大，如此荒谬——像一只心怀期待走向猎人的鹿，期盼着能得到胡萝卜和糖块。

“至少在这里叫我威尔吧！”

“啊，”布朗从椅子上直起身来，挑起一边眉毛，“这么说你是因为这位博士的职业而认识他的喽？”

然后那困惑出现了，还有羞耻和恐惧，正是在有可能会穿帮时汉尼拔预期会在他的病人们脸上看到的。格雷厄姆先生貌似在欢迎和恳求时并没有考虑到那一点，此刻措手不及，尴尬地眨着眼。

汉尼拔清清嗓子：“格雷厄姆先生曾经赏光，找我就一些困扰他的肌肉拉伤做过咨询。这多少算是我的专业之一。”

布朗点点头：“是吗？摸你的脚趾头，差不多那样？”

“差不多那样，是的。”汉尼拔提醒自己，带着恶意瞪视布朗、或者当场把他掐死，都不能解决问题。

“这听起来真是无聊得可怕，”布朗伸了个懒腰评论道。接着他确实将自己从椅子上分离了下来，并带着肉眼可见的难度做出了站立的姿势。“我想你接下来一定会开始解释那些无聊得让人生不如死的细节，因此我就去找那个能卖给我只狗的家伙了。拜了。”

他离开时一并关上了门。现在房间里只剩下他们两人。

“那么，请坐，”格雷厄姆先生带着一个稍有犹豫的微笑说道，“如果你有工作的话，我可以保持安静。你直说就好。”

一道奇异的波动顺着汉尼拔的脊椎升起。他慢慢地坐了下来。现在他们并不像在他的诊疗室时那样正面对着彼此，但气氛却惊人地相似，他猜想，格雷厄姆先生是否也对接下来的展开心有期待。

这个房间里有这么多张桌子，他可以立刻被按趴在其中一张上面……

“马修是个蠢货，”格雷厄姆先生在短暂的沉默之后说道，而汉尼拔十分清楚他们在这段时间里都在注视彼此，“我为他的行为致歉。”

“对着这样一个对象谈论刚才的话题，看起来就像是对牛弹琴。”

“我告诉过你，莱克特博士，我是个纨绔子弟，所以我周围也都是些纨绔子弟，”格雷厄姆先生叹口气，翘起二郎腿。很难看出是什么造成了他的不适。“在无所事事的有钱人中，你一般找不到什么有趣的同伴，有的只是一群自以为与众不同的人，就因为他们曾经佩戴过绿色康乃馨【译注：在十九世纪英国，绿色暗示着同性关系。男人佩戴绿色康乃馨源自于王尔德的影响】，或者读过一本托马斯·潘恩的书。”

“你跟你的朋友并不一样。”汉尼拔肯定地说。

“是的，我不一样，”格雷厄姆先生脸上绽开了一朵小小的、非常、非常柔和的笑容，“我认为我和自己见过的大多数人都是不一样的。但是我想很多人都这么认为。”

“是的。只有少数会认识到这是种普遍的心态。” 

格雷厄姆先生向前倾身，头歪向一边。即使他看起来处于放松的状态，他的脉搏仍在喉咙处突突跳动。片刻过去了，又一个片刻；他紧张地吮吸着下唇，噬咬再放开，使它显得丰满而湿润。

“你认为自己是特别的吗，莱克特博士？”

汉尼拔盯着对方。他正在和自己内心深处某个完全华而不实的信念搏斗：是说，如果他现在对格雷厄姆先生下任何命令，这个男人都会再次一字不差地执行。

“如果每个人——如果有任何一个人——跟我一样的话，格雷厄姆先生，这个世界将会是一个完全不同的地方。”

“那么你认为自己是孤独的了？”

“我或许会用‘举世无双’这个词语，但你会叫我傲慢者。”

格雷厄姆先生笑了一声，低下头去。“你可以叫我威尔，”他坏笑着抬起头。 

“汉尼拔，”汉尼拔伸出右手回应道。威尔握住它，就像他几天之前，在狂乱的快感中差点所做的那样。这一次他的手心凉爽干燥，汉尼拔注意到他戴着一个去诊所时不曾戴过的沉重黄金印戒。

如果他自己允许的话，他有很多问题想要问格雷厄姆先生。

他们握手的时间比汉尼拔准备的要久了一点。因为他在注视威尔的眼睛、再次被里面的变幻和涡旋吸引，前一秒是坚硬的琉璃，下一秒却是流动的珍珠。

“那么汉尼拔，能否告诉我你今天研究的是什么？”威尔坐直了一点，再度微笑起来，明快的语调稍稍打破了酝酿在他们之间的氛围。

汉尼拔低头看着膝盖上的那几本刊物。他想到里面刊登的关于腋下神经的的论文们，以及自己将会用到它们的地方。 

他想到威尔的脸、那双眼睛的反应，若是他如实相告。

不，汉尼拔和其他人不同。没有丝毫相近之处。 

“恐怕你会觉得我的解释非常技术性，并且十分冗长沉闷，”汉尼拔将书刊收进手里，迅速站起身。威尔张口结舌地看着他，脸上是困惑和伤痛，而汉尼拔摆正双肩、铁下了心。

“你提醒了我尚有事务在身，格雷厄姆先生，对此我不胜感激。毫无疑问你能够理解我这里还有很多事情等待处理。我确定安静阅读室对我来说更为适宜——这里过于温暖，抱歉。”

他离开了房间，没有回头。

 

-

 

翌日晚间，汉尼拔来到皇家医学院讲授最后一堂课。猛烈的希冀之情折磨着他，这痛苦使他无法深究。

他早早到场，看着他的听众们陆续进来，开讲时专注地盯着每一个人的脸——一只只苍白乏味、向上举起的碗，等待着被他的的言语充填。这些都不是他所寻找的。

在结束时，他对听众们使用了比平时更加华丽的辞藻、却比平时匮乏更多的说服力，虽然后者被他嘲讽的语调所掩盖。

“但如果在座各位中有人，”他转身向整个弧形听众席示意，“知道一个人实现自己渴望的方法，不论理由、不论理性、不论任何一条自然法则，那么请你畅所欲言，告诉我这是如何做到的。”

寂静。没人发言，没有手势，没有回应。接着，在雷鸣般的掌声中，他忿忿地转身离去，紧攥双拳告诉自己，他并没有期盼任何不同的结局。

讲堂空了，他从头看到尾，也没有等来信件。他甚至去找了上一周充当信使的那个人，却发现对方在他的桌子上睡的不省人事。

于是，写信的人只不过是个普通的恶意中伤者【译注：差点就用了“喷子”】，要么就是个无所事事的人。而汉尼拔那暴晒在光天化日之下、最终泯灭的希望，显得如此可悲。

回到他位于贝尔格莱维亚区的住所，汉尼拔绕着它那安全的边界线走了一圈，生平头一次感到这些使它像座监狱。他进入自己平静的个人空间，生平头一次觉得它如此空荡。

他觉得在这一周里，除了他的系列讲座和写信人的兴趣之外，还有更多的东西结束了。终于到了他完全离开诊所生涯的时刻。他将不再接收病人、把他们留给克劳福德和布鲁姆，自己则将重心完全放在学术、研究、学习、以及唇枪舌剑的枯燥辩论上。把自己关在一个实验室里，解剖、发表论文、甚至去为人类知识的总和添砖加瓦。作为消遣，他可以把猎物伪装成捐献的遗体。他可以借讲学之便游览欧洲大陆。他可以做很多事。

抛开那些他能做的事，有一件事是他不能再做的。他和威尔——和格雷厄姆先生——的下一次诊疗，必须是最后一次。

 

-

 

周四是悲惨的一天。到了下午，路面上的冰都变成了冰泥混合物，每次汉尼拔来到候诊室，都要为他高档土耳其地毯上留下的脚印而心中一紧。

他最后一次穿过走廊的同时也在武装自己，为即将看到的脚印和更多的东西。他并不能确定，在两天前的偶遇之后，格雷厄姆先生是否还会来赴约。

如果不来，那当然会让事情方便很多，这也是汉尼拔理应想要的。

但格雷厄姆先生就在那里，翻看着一期垃圾图画报刊。汉尼拔叫他时该报刊被他匆忙地随手丢在茶几上。

“莱克特博士，”他边说边站了起来，手里拿着他的礼帽，这回还加了一根顶端饰银的手杖。他此次的着装风格有别于——更成熟了——之前几次；些许沉稳、优雅而正式，毫不招摇。

“格雷厄姆先生，”汉尼拔鞠了个半躬，“请随我来。”从走廊里折返时，汉尼拔意识到自己口干舌燥，而且腹中有种怪异至极的隐痛感。

再加上，仅仅是对方的影像和气味，就让他体内积起了性奋感。他的身体展示出愚蠢的习得反应，就好比它是一块粘土、一只动物，轻易就被引导。

但是他的意识能够压倒这一切，包括他的肉体。他对这个下午已经做了若干计划，一如既往——除了他以外没有人能看到任何弱点。

在他们身后，诊疗室的门关闭时发出的声音似乎比平时更大了一点。

“我希望在圣詹姆士广场相遇时，没有冒犯到你？”格雷厄姆先生仔细地摆好自己的物品之后在他惯常的椅子上坐了下来，“那并非我的本意。”

汉尼拔微一耸肩看向别处，仿佛和那个男人四目相对会花费不必要的气力：“你是我的病人，是否和我交谈是你的选择。”

他能听到格雷厄姆先生的叹息。那张脸看起来一定颇为痛苦：“但是我……”

“不过，事实上，”汉尼拔打断了对方，仍然摆弄着他的笔记本和笔，做出查阅记录的样子，“那种关系并不会持续太久。”他抬起头，吸了口气，“我需要告知你，我将会停止在这里的就职，我所有的病人都将会被转给我的合作伙伴们。他们两人都是经验丰富的出色人物，精于……”

格雷厄姆先生噌地探了过来，几乎从椅子上跳起：“什么？为什么？为什么是现在？”

汉尼拔眯起眼：“如果你能够畅所欲言，那么我也能。我想，我个人的选择和你并无任何关系。”

“但是……今天？”格雷厄姆先生环视房间，“今天，我们不会……？” 

啊，当然，这个男人实际上也只是关心自己的肉体安适罢了。那一直以来都是他的目的，而汉尼拔居然蠢到忘记这一点，或认为另有原因。

“今天你会被施以引流，”汉尼拔尖锐地说道。他的胃仍在疼痛，古怪的一团酸溜溜的不满足感，“事实上我意图为你试用另一台器械，以便更好地将你转诊给下一位医师。也有可能你将不再需要接受这间诊所的疗程，而能够在这台器械的帮助下实施自己的治疗。”

汉尼拔清清嗓子。克劳福德或者阿拉娜的双手和双眼被允许接触他自己享用过的一切，这个念头仍然无法令他释怀。因此至少，关于这个器械的话，他说得百分之百的真心实意。

搞不好，更实用的方法是给格雷厄姆先生另一根假阳具。但是不，令汉尼拔最为气结的是，貌似他对着一个皮质外表、内填布条的器具也能够发展出猛烈的妒忌心，就因为那东西能够去到自己到不了的地方。

“我……”格雷厄姆先生张开嘴又闭上。他盯着汉尼拔看了很久，直到汉尼拔忍不住要开口说话，然后他站起身，从身上抖下外套，粗暴地丢在椅背上，接着要往屏风后面去。

“今天这次，”汉尼拔也跟着站了起来，“你只除去衬衫即可。”

圆睁的双眼再次瞪着他看。

然而，“既然你这么说，”格雷厄姆先生说完，就站在那里开始解他的上衣纽扣。

汉尼拔本可以像之前那样告诉他到屏风后面去，但是格雷厄姆先生昂首挺胸、眼神坚定——几乎是挑衅的——要从这上面移开目光简直太困难了。

等到格雷厄姆先生终于把上半身脱光，坐在诊疗椅边缘后，汉尼拔才来到他办公桌后的角落，那里存放着他从对方初次来访时起就心有所念的物品。这件物品尚未得到认可，并且鲜少为人所用——至少从正式用途来说。与震动鞍不同的是，它十有八九只是为男性设计的，汉尼拔认为那些骗人为本的读物很快就会拿出一些几可乱真的故事，说它能够缓解某些尚在编纂中的严重症状。

将那个盒子拿回诊疗椅旁，汉尼拔无法抗拒地将目光扫过眼前的景致——格雷厄姆先生的躯体正如他所想一般美好，每一道平滑的线条都展示着古典的优雅。这番景象让他的体内升起了热度，灼烧着先前腹中的不适，加剧了痛感。

对方貌似发现了他的兴趣，于是微微扭动，使腹部与裤腰衔接的部分肌肉缓缓起伏。他的乳头是平整的粉色圆点，周围点缀着几根稀疏的毛发——汉尼拔可以用一根拇指盖住它，但在仔细审视下，它们逐渐紧绷、傲然挺立起来。

“很少有人知道人体的神经是如何彼此相连的，”汉尼拔像授课般开口，如同面前有无数观众但都无足轻重，如同他有世上所有的时间。于理于法、于冷酷的事实，这里都是他的圣地。

他将盒子放在长椅一端、打开锁扣、展示其中连接电池和两个橡胶杯的线圈：“例如，你之所以在玩弄乳头和乳晕时会有快感，是因为那些地方的神经几乎能立刻向会阴处的神经送出信号。”

椅子上的格雷厄姆先生缓缓点了点头，明显是在等待更多。他在汉尼拔没有注意时除去了鞋袜，正来回踢着垂下的双脚。当然，汉尼拔此时再也不可能有机会去实施他制定的那些计划，以实验格雷厄姆先生精巧足弓的反应。那可、真是、客观且科学的遗憾。

汉尼拔清清嗓子：“因此你可能会发现这种方法在以后将会是你所需的全部，如果事实如此，我们当然可以将你从病人档案中除去。”

他取出吸杯，递给格雷厄姆先生供其检查。它们的材料是硬化橡胶，有高尔夫球那么大，但在一端有开口。

“弹力材质会使它们依靠真空吸力附着在你的胸口。我们将它置于乳头之上，引起充血并刺激神经。同时，如你所见，内部的自由部件会用震动薄膜敲击乳头。男性乳头毕竟已经退化，是身体中并不需要的部分，刺激此处并不会造成对健康的损害，对于某些男性，甚至能够导致精液的释放。”

“所以你不会……就只是在我胸口上吗？”格雷厄姆先生眨眨眼。他此时半裸着，不知自己完全受着汉尼拔的摆布，那双眼中却写着挑战。

来自一头鹿的愚蠢挑战。它于一头狼相伴行走于林中，认为对方不过是自己的同类。

“我完全不会被碰触吗？”格雷厄姆先生继续说道，声音又带上了痛苦，其中的渴望就象他唯一的要求就是能够使用汉尼拔的名字一般，“就只是……把我用电线接在这个上面……然后等着？”

“为你引流的方法并不是重点。”

汉尼拔有主意，当然，多如繁星，每当他见到格雷厄姆先生时，它们就会扩散开来、交相辉映；他可以把嘴印上格雷厄姆先生的胸口、把乳肉吸吮得挺立湿润、用舌头玩弄它们、用自己的唾液为杯子提供密封；他可以取下杯子，换用里面的震动膜，间歇性地挑逗再离去；他可以做很多事情，但他不会。现在不会，永远也不会。

汉尼拔腹中的钝痛又坠低了些。

格雷厄姆先生抽了抽鼻子，将吸杯们递了回去，接着身体后仰，双手撑在身后的椅面上，将他的双乳前挺并暴露出来。他仍然皱着眉，脸上带着讶然的不悦，汉尼拔拒绝对此回应。

他在吸杯上涂了润滑剂，充好电池，然后小心地将它们置于每个乳头上。感受到第一股吸力时，格雷厄姆先生咬住下唇、眼睑抖动。当汉尼拔拨动开关开启震动后，他坐在那里剧烈地抽动着，头颅向后弯去，双腿在长裤允许的范围之内尽可能地张开，向着空气挺动腰部。他可能身在天堂或是地狱；他扭动抽搐如同最甜美的罪人。

而汉尼拔站得离对方远远的，毫无关联，正如他的计划。现在应该退的更远、假装做笔记、将自己完全剥离。

他无法移开目光。

“它真的有用，有用……哦上帝啊！”格雷厄姆先生再度向后弓去，两个吸杯在他胸口淫荡地直立着，他撑在躺椅上的双手骨节泛白，指甲陷入椅面的织物。接着，伴随着喘息，他全身剧烈地一抖，双手在裆部摸索着，解开长裤的门襟以释放他的阳具。正如汉尼拔所想，仅仅通过这个刺激，它就已经变硬、涨红，几乎蓄势待发。

一滴珍珠色的液体在顶端成型、头部探出包皮，汉尼拔已经可以闻到，他的口腔因渴求而疼痛。

“如果需要的话，毛巾就在那里，”汉尼拔哑声说道，接着转过身去。

终于，终于，他用后背对着格雷厄姆先生。

“给我碰它，你这懦夫！”

汉尼拔僵住了。有那么一瞬他几乎不能相信自己听到了那些词语。

他慢慢转过身，嘴唇弧度向下。如果他真是一匹狼，那么他的颈毛一定根根直竖。

“你是在跟我说话吗？”

“对！对，我……哦！”格雷厄姆先生仍在快感的肆虐下，浑身轻颤，被禁锢的双乳之间的胸部皮肤泛起红潮，他的挺立变得更粗、更加湿润。他又往后靠了靠，将自己展示得更彻底、更淫荡。然而他的双眼中却还是那般的痛苦，“那不过是根屌而已，莱克特博士，我很确定你见过它们。许多男人都见过这个，我向你保证。你并不能污染我、改变我或是弄坏我，除非我想要你那样。但我现在唯一想要的就只是你的手，懦夫，你会给我吗？”

汉尼拔扑上前去，来到足以出手的距离。

“ 你将不会再挑衅我。”

“不然怎样？”格雷厄姆先生痉挛着、喘息着、仍然出言不逊，“你会像谋杀那个在海格特村发现的男人一样杀了我吗？还是那个泰晤士监狱船上的人？还是那个代替原本的尸体躺在在圣汤姆士医院太平间里的人？”


	5. 第五章

 

        汉尼拔这辈子从未有过将牙齿嵌入某人血肉的冲动。或许他能把这个不顾一切的愿望称为“饥渴”，一种他从未经历或是抵抗过的饥渴，几乎将他吞没。

        这种需求，这种需求使他……他找不到一个够长、够有力、够糟糕的词语。

        他只知道，傲慢怠惰的格雷厄姆先生，史无前例而不可救药的格雷厄姆先生，美丽如撒旦的格雷厄姆先生，唤出了某种他再也无法控制的东西。

        即使如此，他还是试图开口。他已无从计量自己的声音是否平缓；脑中的风暴使他无法做出细微的判断。

        “你要么是个勇者，要么是个愚者。”

        然后格雷厄姆先生——仍然坐在长椅上并因此处于高度上的劣势，仍然由于性兴奋而颤抖不已——唇角轻蔑地勾了起来。

        “你，莱克特博士，才是那个要我泄露天机的人。一个人要通过何种手段来得到渴望之物，不合理也好、无理性也好，甚至……”他歪头，“你怎么说的来着？即使违背自然法则？”

        汉尼拔呆住了。

        格雷厄姆先生恼火地哼了一声转开头，接着把两个吸杯从胸口拽了下来。他的乳头被拉扯得肿大紧绷；如果他在短时间内穿回衬衫就会感到不适。

        “我一直相信，”格雷厄姆先生耷拉着肩膀，语调疲惫，“要得到我渴求的东西，我只需做出大概会被后人评论为勇敢或是愚蠢的举动——大多数情况下历史会做出判断。我制定了计划，打算照此实施。但到头来，貌似我在满足欲望这件事上并没有比你更成功。”

        他叹息。“这真的是你把我一脚踢开的原因吗？莱克特博士，在你说过那些话之后？自然法则？这就是你认为我不可理喻的原因吗？你认为这个，”他示意自己，“不值得被渴望吗？”

        他的硬挺，充血涨大、顺着长裤大腿处的褶皱滴着体液，渗透了他衬衣的下摆。即使如此他仍然神志清明。这是何等的力量。何等壮观的、深藏不露的力量。

        汉尼拔几乎要当场跪下。

        “你，”汉尼拔如同念咒一般喃喃道，“那么，就是你给我写的那些信？还躲了这么久没有被我发现？”想到这些语句此刻听起来是什么样，他在语尾阴暗地笑了。

        “当然。”格雷厄姆先生突然就从诊疗椅上跳下了地。他的阳具——他管那叫他的屌——仍然满怀希望地翘着，就被他连眉头都不皱一下地扣回了裤裆里。看起来，他的放纵与他的顺从一样，都是天赐之礼。

        狡猾的男孩。

        “我一直在追逐你，莱克特博士，快六个月了。我在五月听了你的一堂课，我……而你……”他轻喘一声，眼睫抖动，明显是努力想继续用简单的词语表达心中所想。

        “我告诉过你，我是个纨绔子弟，我没有任何有意义的作为。至少，曾经是那样的。于是我把你定为了我的目标、我的兴趣、我的爱好，只是……”他的双眼再度闭起，“当我跟踪你时，我看到你，我看到……我看到了你做的事，看到了你是什么。”一阵颤抖，一个因兴奋而无法言语的男人的颤抖；汉尼拔从格雷厄姆先生的表情看出了这一点，只是他无法相信。

        “后来，当我越是花费时间观察你、在你周围，我越是愚蠢地希望，”格雷厄姆先生抓过他的衬衣，套在身上的动作粗暴得差点撕破布料，“希望你也能够在我身上找到相同的兴趣。但显然我对你而言毫无价值。好了，”他穿上了衬衣，多多少少扣完了纽扣，只是他的脖子仍然袒露在外。“你有我的地址，倘若你对这件事，或者对我有任何继续的念头，你可以在任何时间来找我。”他语调愤怒，但身体却再度颤抖。

        他转身迈步，似是要从椅子上拿回他的大衣。

        汉尼拔拦住了他，直直矗立，目光中没有丝毫暖意。让年轻的格雷厄姆先生看看自己围堵的是怎样的存在，让他的面容不因这顿悟而僵硬石化。到那时，只有那时，汉尼拔才能相信。

        “然后让你和警方一起迎接我，”汉尼拔冷冷出击，“准备好给我加上任何一条你将会宣称自己目击的那些罪行吗？我还没有蠢到不可救药。”

        格雷厄姆先生毫不在乎地对上他的视线，双眼眨也不眨。这不是一只鹿——即便他是，也是一头山林雄鹿：一只明白自己屠戮之力的野兽，一只有着尖锐棱角的野兽。“是的，你的确不蠢，”他说道，声音几乎低成了私语。

        此刻他们面对面站着，距离比以往任何一次都要近。从这个角度，撕裂一根大动脉易如反掌。

         “你，实际上，是我迄今为止遇见过的最美妙的人，”格雷厄姆先生吸了口气，接着向前半步，张开了双手，“而现在我认识到，一直以来我生命中的缺陷，就是需要你从各方面将我填满。你觉得事到如今，我会将你拱手让给别人吗？”

        这些话超出了他所能承受的极限。汉尼拔露出獠牙，将对方扑倒在地，唇齿抵上那纤细美丽的喉咙。

        在他身下，格雷厄姆先生终于不再动弹。而汉尼拔能用嘴唇感觉到空气的尖锐流动，那是个沉重、欣喜的叹息。

        汉尼拔稍稍退后，仅供自己将嘴移至格雷厄姆先生的耳畔。他此刻躬身笼罩对方，将对方完全压制在地。

        “现在你怕我了吗？”

        一个战栗，从头到脚的战栗。然后汉尼拔想起格雷厄姆先生红肿疼痛的乳头和坚挺的阴茎，以及自己正紧压在这三点之上的事情。

        “当然，莱克特博士，”现在这男孩动了，手臂环上汉尼拔的后背将他拉近，手指埋进汉尼拔的发丝间，双腿张开、抬起、又紧紧合拢，将汉尼拔整个禁锢住，“我一直都怕你。”

        他的语调因满溢的情感而哽咽。

        汉尼拔又咬了他一口，比上次用力，就在急剧跳动的脉搏上方。接着他盲目地单手将合拢的衬衣再度撕开，找到一粒被过度刺激的饱满乳头，掐了下去。

        由此引发的呜咽声使他无比愉悦。

        “有多少是谎言？”汉尼拔嘶声质问。

        “没有！”格雷厄姆先生剧烈挺动，腰胯追逐着什么。汉尼拔调整他们的姿势，将自己的膝盖下压，在对方身上留下一点小小瘀青。“哦！没有！我是说，”他惊喘，然后接着说道，“三周前我去你的诊所，本来只是想和你说上话而已。我调查过你诊治的症状，编好了故事。我只是想看看你，跟你说话，然后想办法跟你熟络起来。可是你说要……你、你会亲自触摸我，这我完全无法抗拒。因为我认识到我能让你……”

        “怎样？”汉尼拔将手探入他们之间，毫不温柔地抓住格雷厄姆先生的阳具，同时也擦过他自己的。他慢慢地加重了挤压的力道，“你操纵我为你做事，是这个意思吗？”

        “我是如此渴望你。我想知道你是否也会渴望我。”

        “格雷厄姆先生，你是个彻头彻尾的……”

        “叫我威尔！求你，看在上帝份上，叫我威尔。”他的声音带上了哭腔，那份无助感如同甘醇的美酒在汉尼拔的血液中流淌。

        “威尔。”汉尼拔用摊平的手掌开始摩擦。他想解开威尔的长裤看看对方现在的状况，但那需要分出一盎司的体重，从而减少把威尔死死压在地上带给他的空前满足感，“如果你已经看到了真正的我，怎么还有胆量这么对我呢？”

        “怎么对你？”威尔斥道。汉尼拔困惑地稍稍退后看着他。

        泪水充满威尔的双眼，淌过泛红的肌肤。他的刘海粘在额头，脖子上布满咬痕。

        “怎么对你？”威尔又说了一次，即使在此刻，那也是半个冷笑，“我根本碰都没碰过你。”

        然后突然，汉尼拔发现自己笑出了声。从一触即发的紧张到这突如其来的释放——他早就研究过这种生理现象，但从未亲身体会，也从未想过是在这种情况之下。他无法抗拒笑容在脸上绽开、那份喜悦、在心中缓慢升起的对整件事情的真实认知，就在此刻。

        他四肢着地撑起自己，过程中一直盯着他的猎物。威尔嘟着嘴，娇生惯养的少爷一面展露无疑。汉尼拔想要咬遍他的全身。

        但如果他连给予这个属于自己的小恶魔应得之物的自制力都没有，那就太糟了。这个房间配不上他们，以及他们的结合——这里的一切都构建在欺诈和虚假的道德之上。

        汉尼拔从地上起身，站直。现在威尔的脸完全垮下来了，全身都笼罩着浓浓的失望。

        汉尼拔伸出了手。

        “面对自己的挑战吧，”他微笑，“如果你当真要跟我回家的话？”

 

-

 

        “一旦越过这里，”确定自己听到出租车消失在街道尽头之后，汉尼拔说，“你就无法轻易回头了。”

        在来这里的路上，一种更为沉重的情绪笼罩了他。他们在车里不能触碰彼此，而无法确认便给疑问留下了空间。

        然而，“像蓝胡子的妻子那样？”威尔随意地回答，接着貌似意识到自己说了什么，低下了头。他看起来令人讶异地得体，扣起的大衣遮住了各种各样的罪恶印记，而喉咙的瘀痕则被一条丝巾藏起。

         汉尼拔皱眉。“你真的看到、并且明白我做的事情吗？”他再次问道，仍然不可置信。

        威尔抬头，双眼闪闪发光。“对，”他缓缓吐出这个奢华的音节，语声调使得汉尼拔的皮肤微微刺痒。

        于是汉尼拔开了前门的锁，进门后并没有为了转移注意、欺骗、或是隐藏而故意引着威尔去房子的某个部分。看着威尔在属于他的地面漫步、转着头研究每个房间、对特定的物品绽开笑容——我见过你用它除去那根腿骨，你一定要教我像你一样使用自如——他感到体内升起一小簇火花，开始明白跨越界限的不仅仅是威尔格雷厄姆一个人。威尔迈出的每一步也正改变着汉尼拔，他心中残留的恐惧迅速地消失了。

        即便看起来无法分离，他们仍然将物理触碰限制在手臂和肩膀的部位。日间喧嚣的高音已经离去，留下缓慢、不断叠加的低吟，让时间如潺潺水流，柔滑且充裕。

        汉尼拔为两人准备晚餐时下起了雪。威尔因为要沐浴更衣离开了片刻，回来时穿着汉尼拔的一件波斯丝绸睡袍，淹没在大他体型一号的尺寸中，肌肤上还留着水滴。

        “没人担心你今晚在哪里吗？”汉尼拔忙于手中的意式白酱，抽空问道。

        “我之所以富有是因为我是个孤儿，”威尔随意说道，同时给自己倒了点汉尼拔桌上已开启的红酒，“若是我离奇死去，大概在一到两月之后，我在威尔士的表亲们会雇个侦探来证实我确实已不在人世，然后庆祝他们的好运，并用遗产做一些比我更烂的投资。”

        “我的双亲在我十岁时去世，”汉尼拔发现自己这样说道。那些话语似乎直接跳到了他们之间的空气里。威尔没有直接评论，但片刻之后给汉尼拔的杯中添了酒，并将身体靠在了他旁边。

        每次看到自己留在威尔脖子上的印记，汉尼拔都感到十分享受，他确信此刻的记忆也会有同样的功效——这份突如其来的、安全感。

        “你没有佣人？”轮到威尔发问了。

        汉尼拔解释了他的安排。然后他切完了茴香、放下刀具微笑道：“你应该不会幻想我们会继续医生和病患的关系吧？那可一点都不合体统。”

        “那么，让我们不顾一切去做合乎体统的事吧。”威尔坏笑。

        “还有，我不会像以前那样为你的身体服务，如果你也对此心存幻想的话。”

        这时威尔的表情蒙上了阴影。

        “你对我的喜爱之情是以此为基础的吗？”汉尼拔歪头，纯粹感到好奇。

        “比起你的肉体，我更想要你的思想。但我确实也想要你的身体。”

        “ _以吾之肉身，将汝崇拜_ ……”汉尼拔这么逗他。他走过来，一只手臂圈住威尔的腰。一切开始移动拼接，插进锁孔的钥匙转动，重新排列现实的每个平面。于是第一次，低头亲吻威尔的嘴唇这件事成为了可能。威尔嘤咛一声，向后弓起了背。

        汉尼拔将自己早早拉开。

        “那么，拿走我的身体吧，”汉尼拔看着地板对他说，“触摸我，像你威胁过的那样。”

        令人高兴的是威尔立刻明白了他的意思，马上双膝着地。他坐在自己脚后跟上，目光热切，然后缓缓舔过双唇，张开了它们等待着。

         “我要拿你怎么办呢？”汉尼拔一边出声自问，一边解开长裤，释放出里面的肉块。如同他身体的其他部分一样， 他的那里也比威尔大，现在他对威尔会如何着手很有兴趣。

        而答案，再一次地，出乎他的意料。威尔立刻发出了一声低沉的赞许、跪行向前。他托起汉尼拔的阴茎，将粉色的舌尖轻轻滑入包皮之下，开始围绕着敏感的龟头舔舐。他不仅有技巧，更有热情，汉尼拔必须耗费大量精力才能让自己的双腿保持直立。

        他让自己被这样把玩了一会儿。威尔的舌头轻撩裂口，漂亮的嘴唇一次次地包裹住顶端，便不再前进。但过了一段时间，他的双手便轻轻托住威尔的头，开始了浅浅的冲刺。意料之外的是，威尔很快便开始咳嗽着后退，双眼充满了泪水。

        “我一般不会让男人们这么干，在这种情况下，”威尔如此解释。接着他咧嘴而笑，眨眨含泪的双眼，抓住汉尼拔的胯部阻止他离开，“不过我想让你这么干。我想让你对我做一切事情。”

        汉尼拔需要紧紧握住自己的阴茎根部，强压下释放的欲望，不然他好不容易即将得到的东西就会毁于一旦。

        “站起来，脱掉你的长裤，”他命令道，“全部脱掉，把它留在地上。”

        威尔照做了——他的双手颤抖着——汉尼拔走近了些。

        “请把你的衬衫也脱掉。”

        威尔的乳头和白天相比仍然有点红肿。汉尼拔放任自己伸手揉捏它们，威尔发出嘶声，踉跄地后退，直到后背撞上厨房的墙壁。

        汉尼拔穷追不舍，逼近他的身前，只给自己留足够的空间去用双手扣住威尔的臀瓣。

        “现在，”他说，“为我打开。”

        威尔祈祷般喊着他的名字、彻底服从，让自己被整个举起，将双腿环上汉尼拔的腰，然后被缓缓降下，贯穿在汉尼拔那被唾液湿润的阴茎上。这比他目前为止接纳过的任何物品都要粗大。

        威尔瑟缩着（只有一点点），他向前低头，把脸埋进汉尼拔的颈部曲线里，喘息的声音听起来像是乞求更多的词语。

        他的体内完全是活生生的炼狱。汉尼拔持续朝深处刺入，直到他完全进入为止。他想到伴随所有喜悦而来的悲伤——它们的存在本身就注定了自身结束的悲剧。

        这几乎没花多长时间。两具身体间断断续续的粗暴撞击；汉尼拔试图记住每一秒钟、每一个声音、每一种气味；威尔攀附着他、吸引他往更深处去，几乎不给他再次抽插的机会。他们是身体相连的同一只野兽，这样的愉悦使得汉尼拔在他诊所里干过的任何一件事都显得无比苍白。

        “进来。进来。进来。”威尔沙哑的声音一遍遍重复着；这或许是祈求、是现实、或是诅咒。

        之后，他们衣衫不整地吃完了鱼排和土豆。汉尼拔深深嘬饮了一口红酒，接着从威尔敏感的后穴里吸出一口他自己的精液。威尔仰面躺在餐桌一端，全身赤裸、双腿大开，又一次完全展露在汉尼拔的目光下。汉尼拔再度将自己的阴茎插入威尔体内，这一次加上了烹饪油和一根崭新的蜡烛作为帮助，因为威尔明确地想要那种他享受的刺激性扩张，而除此之外实在没有其它工具。作为回报，威尔用自己的精华浇了彼此一身。高潮中的他是如此美丽，以至于汉尼拔觉得自己需要抱他上楼，之前立下的不当佣人的豪言壮语被完全抛至九霄云外。

        他们在汉尼拔的床上躺了很久。威尔依偎在汉尼拔的臂弯里小睡了片刻，而汉尼拔让自己的意识在环环相扣的记忆里回溯，缓缓滤过所有的思绪，好像那些音符终于组成了完整的曲调。

        他的手指在威尔的肌肤上弹跳，仿佛在演奏一件乐器。威尔嘤咛着动了动，接着突然全身紧绷着醒来，表情是汉尼拔头一次在他脸上见过的，恐惧。

        这表情在他看见汉尼拔的瞬间便消退了，取而代之的是快乐的欣慰；汉尼拔从未想过自己能使他人感受这样的情绪。

         “你说过很多男人都碰过你，”汉尼拔回忆道，用印在威尔太阳穴和喉咙的吻软化了这个问题。“在我们初次见面之前有人碰过你吗？我指的是我们的初次预约，因为我并不记得之前那些共处的时光。”他清清嗓子，“经过回想，我发现你所说的报纸上订购刺激性器械的故事并不那么可信，但你可爱的后庭毫无疑问地被使用过。”

        威尔使性子般叹了口气，舒展四肢，歉意地皱眉。“我第一次去你的诊所，如果你记得，是在一个周四。而前一天便是你的讲座。你一如既往地震惊四座，除此之外还穿着史上最紧的马甲，让我心猿意马。如果那么做不会让我被赶出去，我肯定会在讲厅的前排座位上用手指把自己插得忘乎所以。”

         “这个想法……并不坏。但在当天你用了其它的舒缓措施？”

         “一根警棍。啊不、别这么看着我。那就是字面意思。警察们蠢到你从他们那里偷什么都可以；这东西够粗，而且够油滑。那天晚上我就用了它，还有第二天，因为我想在见到你之前先冷静一下——哦你也知道效果如何。其实我现在还留着它，就在我住的地方。所以你看，这根本不算谎言。”

        “我该拿你怎么办呢？”汉尼拔问。他知道自己说了重复的话，但一想到作为答案的那些无数点子便心生愉悦。他任由自己的手探进威尔腿间，开发着那片从之前的欺凌中恢复了弹性的肌肉。

        “嗯……你的整只手，我希望有这么一天，”威尔喃喃着偎进他臂弯，将腿分开了些。

        汉尼拔俯身咬他，但还没合上牙齿，威尔就发出了夹杂小小痛呼的叫声。汉尼拔发现他再次硬了起来，于是被逗乐了。

        “你做过吗？”

        “没，从来没有。”威尔喘息着，将颈子后仰，“而且，哦，请记住，当我们一同狩猎时，那会是我的第一次。因为我以前从未和人分享过这种事情。”

        “可是……”汉尼拔拉开一点距离以更好观察对方，“可是你已经做过了？是吗？”

        威尔坏笑，洁白的牙齿衬着血红的双唇：“你以为皇家医学院为什么会在短期内再次需要你去授课？毫无疑问，菲尔博士对这个课题的见解会让人受益匪浅，但我是如此想要再度听到你的声音。”

        汉尼拔的胸口瞬间因为强烈的渴求之情而空虚不已。

        “让我进入你。”他说道——低三下四地乞求道——然后威尔立刻将他拉近，在自己再度被贯穿时只发出了一声小小的啜泣。汉尼拔吻他、舔去他脸颊的泪水、将来自威尔疲惫性器的稀薄精华哺入彼此口中。小心翼翼地嵌入深处之后，汉尼拔并没有动，就那样凝视着、品尝着，间或吸吮威尔那饱受折磨的乳头，仿佛自己要从那里汲取乳汁一般。最终威尔双眼翻白，内部痉挛着达到了高潮，而汉尼拔都不曾留意自己的高潮何时开始或是结束；他感觉那么美妙。

        他再次将威尔抱起，带他去洗浴。

        “你确实也想要我，”片刻之后，威尔平静安详地躺在铜制浴缸里如此评论，讲话的样子仿佛自己解开了宇宙之谜。他伸手捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，将他拉近。

        这就像闭合一条电路、按下一个开关、治愈一切的灵药。

 

 


End file.
